Summer Adventures
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: Summer Vacation is awesome isn't it? Especially when there's love included? Check out everyone's adventures over the summer. Amuto, Rimahiko and Kutau. changed summary
1. You are going to seduce Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Krystal: Kathy?**

**Kathy: Hmm?**

**Krystal: Ready to start our fanfic?**

**Kathy:Yup!! And one more thing this is our first fanfic!**

**Amu: *death glares at Ikuto***

**Kathy: *stares at Amu weirdly* Why are u staring at him like that?**

**Krystal: Lemme guess.........u went too far with the pervyness?**

**Ikuto: Yup!**

**Krystal and Kathy: Typical........**

**Rima and Nagi: *snickers* Krystal and Kathy does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters!!**

**(Ages:Yaya-16, Amu,Tadase,Rima, Nagi-17, Kukai-19, Utau-20, Ikuto-21)**

**************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

** Chapter 1**

**(Normal POV)**

"Yay! It's finally summer!" exclaimed Amu.

Amu shouted while all her friends were gathered at her house (Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, Ikuto) and they were discussing what to do for the summer.

"Why don't we go to my parents' beach resort since it's free all summer?" said Rima.

"That's a good idea!" everyone shouted.

"Okay when I get home I'll tell my parents and we'll leave at noon tomorrow," said Rima.

"Sure," replied Amu.

After about two hours talking about what to do at the beach, everyone left Amu's house.

**(Rima POV)**

After I left Amu's house, I quickly ran home and immediately went to my parents.

"Mom, dad, can I please use the beach resort this summer?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay thanks," I said.

I went straight up to my room called everyone, to tell them to pack.

***Next Day***

I woke up and called Amu.

"Amu, what are you doing now?" I asked.

_"I don't know, Rima, what do you think I would be doing at 6:30 in the morning?!" _Amu shouted at me.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited," I said excitedly.

_"Are you excited to see Nagi in a swimsuit?"_Amu teased me while I blushed lightly so I decided to tease her back, "Are you excited to see Ikuto shirtless? I could sense that she was blushing.

_"Anyway, Rima what's up?" Amu asked trying to change the subject._

"Do you wanna go to the mall to get swimsuits," I asked.

_"No stores open this early, Rima!" _

"I know a store that opens at this hour because my parents owns it so we will get stuff for free."

_"Okay Rima, I'll meet you in half an hour."_

" 'Kay bye!"

Then we both hung up the phone.I got ready as quick as possible.

**(Amu POV)**

"I'm so tired but I promised Rima to meet her at the mall soon."

T got up drearily out of bed and made my way to the shower. After 10minutes, I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, ready to get my clothes from my closet and noticed a certain blue-haired pervert laying down on MY bed and reading MY manga for Skip Beat (we do not own) and making himself comfortable.

_"Damn!! Why do I always forget to close my friggin' door?!?" I cussed myself in my mind._

"How can you come out wrapped in a towel when you were expecting a visitor?" asked Ikuto a.k.a. the blue-haired pervert with the freakin' annoying smirk on his face.

"I WASN'T EXPECTING ANY VISITORS AT 6 IN THE MORNING, YOU PERVERT!!!!" I shouted at him with a face red with anger and embarrassment, "GET OUT NOW!!!"

"C'mon Amu-_koi_ don't be so mean," Ikuto said with the cute and innocent voice and face which he knew I couldn't resist, but I held back my urge to hug him.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Damn. Why does she have to be in a towel when I try to resist her. She doesn't know I have been madly in love with her for the past 4 years.

**(Amu POV)**

"I'm gonna put my clothes on so LEAVE!" I shouted at him.

"Where yo going so early in the morning?" he asked.

"To the mall with Rima.....why do you even care?"

"I don't I'm just curious," he said whilst smirking.

"I'm going to change now so don't do anything weird while I'm in the bathroom," I said to him suspiciously.

"No promises," he said while flipping through my manga.

"Whatever," I said with my Cool 'N Spicy facade on and walked in the bathroom with my clothes.

**(Ikuto POV)**

After she walked in the bathroom, I spotted something on her desk that said _Amu's Diary,_ interesting. I slowly and quietly walked over, grabbed it and went back to the bed and put it in the manga so when she came out she wouldn't suspect a thing. Then I started reading.

_Day 1_

_I found three eggs in my bed!!!!_-boring.

_Day 2_

_I fell in a friggin' hole....A HOLE!! But surprisingly instead of hard and hurtful it was soft and warm and then I looked up to see a HOT guy with cat ears. Then he started t search my pockets for my eggs and said something about an embryo. But I had to admit he was so gorgeous- he had sapphire eyes with midnight blue hair just put it this way he was sexy!!_

I smirked at that part and then continued reading.

***10 minutes later***

_Day 51_

_There was the embryo. I jumped for it then I noticed Ikuto going for it - he looked so determined to get it but then a freakin' smoke bomb came and then I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me-it was Ikuto. Instead of catching the embryo he caught me. I felt cared for and loved at that moment and then I realized at that moment I was in love with Ikuto._

I stared at the paged wide-eyed and shocked at the page for a few seconds and then I heard the bathroom door starting to open so I quickly closed it and the manga and threw it in the drawer next to me and pretended to be I saw Amu come out.

**(Amu POV)**

I noticed Ikuto was staring at me. I was wearing black tank top with a hot pink skirt that stopped in the middle of my thighs and black leggings that stopped just below my knees with black, flat boots that stopped where the leggings stopped. The accessories were a pair of Chanel glasses that's rhinestone encrusted at the sides, fixed in my hair with was in a side pony tail and I had on a black choker with a pink cat in the middle and bracelets of black and pink on my left hand.

"Does it look bad?" I asked worriedly. Then I saw him smirk. Damn.

"Is that look for me, _Amu_?" he asked with the annoying smirk on his face.

"No why would it be," I asked with my Cool 'N Spicy act.

"Don't try that act with me I can see right through you," he smugly.

"Whatever just leave because I'm going now," I said angrily as I pushed him out the balcony door and then locked it.

_"When am I going to tell him I'm in love with him?"_ I asked myself and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh well, I'll tell him soon."

After that little argument with myself, I went downstairs, grabbed the keys to my red BMV M3 Convertible UK and left for the mall. On the way there I stopped at the stop light and got bored so I turned on the radio and found one of my favourite songs Radar by Britney Spears (do not own) and started singing along.

Confidence is a must

Cockiness is a plus

Edginess is a rush

Edges (I like 'em rough)

A man with a Midas touch

Intoxicate me, I'm a lush

Stop you're making me blush

People are looking at us

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Interesting sense of style

Ten million dollar smile

Think I cant handle that

Animal in the sack

His eyes see right to my soul

I surrender self-control

Catch me looking again

Falling right into my plan..

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you

Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away...

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)

you cant shake me (no)

cause I got you on my radar

Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop

cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)

cause I got you on my radar

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da

When I finished singing I realized I was at the mall and Rima was running to me and calling my name. So I came out of my car and greeted her.

"Hey Rima."

"Hey Amu are you ready?"

"Yea."

"Ok lets go."

We walked in the almost empty mall and then Rima pointed to the store she was talking about and we went in. As soon as we stopped for a few seconds Rima started running all over the place and picking up a few bikinis for herself and a truck load for me.

"Oi!! Rima why are you giving me so much?!" I asked her.

"Because you are going to seduce Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

*******************************************************************************

**Krystal: Ooooh!!!!**

**Kathy:I know right!**

**Amu:Why do I have to seduce Ikuto?**

**Ikuto:.........**

**Krystal: What? You should happy.**

**Amu:*death glares at Krystal and Kathy***

**Krystal:*sends Amu the most powerful death glare ever***

**Amu:*whimpers***

**Ikuto:That was a powerful death glare........make the next chappie more amuto**

**Krystal and Kathy: and rimahiko**

**Ikuto:you mean mini meanie and cross dresser**

**Krystal: *sends him the 'glare'***

**Ikuto: *climbs into a corner***

**Amu: Please R&R**


	2. Payback

**Krystal:Welcome to the second chappie of Summer Adventures!**

**Kathy:Ok the last chapter was kinda rushed but it was a start so hopefully this on will be better.**

**Tadase:Hey minna**

**Iktuo:WTH r u doing here Kiddy king?**

**Amu:Yea what are you doing here?**

**Krystal:*shoots the'glare' at Tadase***

**Tadase:*whimpers like a little girl***

**Kathy:What was that *starts to laugh at Tadase***

**Tadase:*blushes embarrased***

**Krystal:* laughing uncontrollably at Tadase* Everyone......we......do....not...own....shugo....CHARA!! HAHAHA!!**

**Everyone except Tadase:*laughing at Tadase uncontrollably***

**(Ages:Yaya-16, Rima,Nagi,Tadase,Amu-17, Kukai-19,Utau-20,Ikuto-21)**

*********************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 2**

**(Amu POV)**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Amu, no need to shout I'm right here." said Rima annoyed.

"But, why?"

"Because if you don't I'll do STUFF to you." (Krystal:Not that kinda stuff...you pervs) Rima said in a deathly tone. I slightly whimpered but kept my composure.

"FINE!!! I'll go with your plan besides I need to find a way to confess to him." I said blushing.

"That's the spirit....now get in the changing rooms!!" Then she handed 20 bikinis in the stall.

I came out in the first one. It was baby blue and slightly revealing.(Krystal:can't bother with the deats ...so lazy) She nodded her head in disagreement. Oi.....this is gonna be long. Then I went back inside. Now the second was red and very revealing.

"Rima, it's too revealing." I said with my face as red as a tomato.

"So...but still no." she said. Thank God.

***1 hour later***

I came out in the 20th one. It was revealing, but perfect let's just hope Rima agrees.

"How about this?" It was a midnight blue string bikini and at the bottom part of the bikini and it had a pink strawberry on the front.

"Hmm?" She kept staring at it.

"Rima?"

"It's.....PERFECT!!!!!!!!!" she said enthusiastically.

"Finally!!"

"Okay change out of it and let's go."

"Hai!" I said going back into the changing room. After 5 minutes I came out of the changing room with an eager Rima waiting.

"Ok lets go." I said. then we went up to the counter and Rima told the cashier something.

"Hey Aunt Akane." she said.

"Hi Rima, who's your friend?"

"This is Amu Hinamori." Rima said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too, anyway no need to pay for anything so you guys can go on and enjoy your trip later." she said

"How did you know about it?" Rima asked.

"Your mother told me."

"Oh......anyway later."

"Ok....have fun." Then we left the store. While we were walking down the hall we spotted a food court that was open.

"Hey Rima, let's go get something to eat." I said.

"Ok." Then we walked over and sat down at a table.

"I'll go order....what do you want." I asked Rima.

"French Vanilla Coffee." she bluntly told me.

"Ok I'll be right back." I told her. I walked over to the cashier, which was a boy, and he smirked at me....typical.

"How may i help you?" he said seductively. UGH!!! What the hell is up with these boys.............so annoying!!

"Uh-huh........Can I have two french vanilla coffees," I said with slight disgust in my voice.

"Sure......but how about you and me go out to lunch?" he asked with the smirk on his face still. Damn it!! It's so damn annoying every frickin' boy does the same thing but I have something up my sleeve.

"Hmm.....Let's see, you work in a food court," I started and he smirk started to fade away, "average looking," I continued and the smirk long gone, "no thanks!" I said with an annoyed smile on my face and then he handed me the coffee and I walked back to Rima.

"Good one." said Rima.

"Every friggin' one always does that it's so annoying." I said annoyed.

"I hear that......" she said. We quickly drank our coffees and then went to the car park.

"Hey Rima you need a ride?" I asked her.

"Thanks!" she said.

"'Kay, let's go." I said. then we got in my car and I started to drive off towards Rima's house. At a stoplight, then a car full of boys stopped right beside us......Oh the joy! I looked over at Rima and she had the exact same expression on her face.

"Hey...what do we have here." said one of the guys, "why don't you too come over here and take a ride with us?" he continued.

"." said Rima menacingly.

"Oh come on....don't be like that," another one said. Obviously they don't value their lives. then Rima did something surprising.....she got out of the car and started to walk over to the driver and then flirted with him. Then she looked up to me and winked. I instantly got what she meant.

**(Rima POV)**

We came to a stoplight and then we saw a car full of boys come right next to the joy! And I saw Amu was thinking the same thing. So I got out of Amu's car and started to flirt with him. While I was talking to him I noticed that the emergency brake was he wasn't looking I sent Amu a wink so she would know I was planning something......she got the message. Then I started to feel for it while he was talking and I pushed it down, leaned off of the car and watched as their car slowly started moving on it's own then I went back to Amu's car where Amu was laughing her ass off because of they're facial expressions when they looked back.

"Nice!!" she told me. then the light turned green.

"I know." Then we headed towards my house. After a while we were about 20 minutes away from my house and I was bored out of my mind. Amu noticed.

"Hey if your bored you can turn on the radio you know." she told me. So I reached for the radio and searched for a good song.......Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus (we do not own) then we started to sing along with the radio.

(Rima)

I hopped on the plane at LAX

With a dream of my cargidan

Welcome to the land of fame access

Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time

Look to my right

And I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seem so famous!

(Amu)

My tummy's turnin'

And I'm feeling kinda homesick

Too much pressure

And I'm nervous

'Cause when the taximan turned on the radio

And a Jay Z song was on

And a Jay Z song was on

And a Jay Z song was on

(Amu and Rima)

(Chorus)

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

(Amu)

Get to club in my taxicab

Everybody's lookin' at me now

Like "Who's that chick with rocking' kicks she gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls all around me

It's definitley not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilletos

I guess I never got the memo

(Rima)

My tummy's turnin'

And I'm feeling kinda homesick

Too much pressure

And I'm nervous

And the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

(Amu and Rima)

(Chorus)

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

(Amu)

Feel like hoppin' on a flight

Back to my hometown tonight

Something stops me everytime

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

(Amu and Rima)

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

(Noddin' my head)

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

(Na, na na na na na)

Yeah

So I put my hands up

They're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'

Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'

I got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA

Yeah

It's a Party in the USA!

A few more songs came on and me and Amu were singing like there was no tomorrow but unfortunately we had to stop because we reached my house.

"Here we go." said Amu as she pulled up at my house.

"Thanks, and a limo is going to pick you up at 12:00." I told her

"Okay, I'll see you later." she said and then drove off.

"I'm going to have to call everyone about the limo now." I said lazily.

**(Amu POV)**

"I'm home." I said as I was entering my house but no one was there. So I went to the kitchen to get an apple then I saw a note on the fridge that said:

_Dear Amu,_

_Me,Papa and Ami went to Florida for the rest of the summer, we were going to ask if you wanted to come but then I remember you telling us about a trip to a beach resort today so we will see you at the end of summer and take care. Love you._

_Love, _

_Mama._

"Whatever." I said to myself in a bored tone.

"What time is it, anyway?" I asked myself and turned around to see the clock say 10:30a.m. Then I went upstairs to my room to see if I could get a nap. As I entered my room Ran, Miki and Suu came up to me (Krystal:Sorry I didn't mention the charas in the last chappie).

"Amu-chan daijobu?" Ran asked me.

"Yea I'm alright just a little tired." I told them.

"Why don't you take a nap and half an hour before everyone comes we'll wake you up?" asked Miki.

"Thanks, that would be great," I told them. Then I took off my shoes, hopped into bed, snuggled a pillow and I instantly fell asleep.

**(Normal POV)**

What Amu didn't know was that she was in for a hell of a day.

******************************************************************

**Krystal: Don't kill us!!!! **

**Kathy:We know the ending was a little..........but the next chapter will be better and longer (hopefully)**

**Ikuto:It better be...**

**Krystal: What was that?**

**Ikuto:I said it better be.**

**Krystal: Really? So you want it to be *gags* Tadamu then huh?**

**Ikuto:You wouldn't?**

**Krystal:*sends him the 'glare* TRY. ME.**

**Amu:She would.........and also don't mess with her if you value your life.**

**Ikuto:...........**

**Krystal:I thought so........Rima,Nagi u know what to do**

**Rima and Nagi: Please R&R**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Kathy:Yay!! The next chapter.**

**Krystal:Ok. I'm ready to think up ideas for this chapter.**

**Ikuto:You-**

**Krystal: Do you think it's wise to finish that sentence?**

**Ikuto:*shuts up***

**Krystal: Good Kitty!!**

**Amu:Wow!!!!!!!!Krystal I worship you!!!!!**

**Krystal: Wait....I'm that bad?**

**Ikuto:Yes.....**

**Krystal:Cool!!!**

**Kathy:Lol**

**Krystal: *snaps finger* Yoru!! Do the disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Hai!! Kathy and Krystal do not own Shugo chara or any of its characters nya~!**

****************************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 3**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu is still sleeping and it's now 11:50. Ran, Miki and Suu has been screaming for her to wake up for the past 20 minutes but she wouldn't wake , Miki and Suu tried as hard as they could to shout and wake Amu up, but then Miki had an idea.

"Ran, Suu I have an idea." Miki said evilly.

"What is it desu~?" asked a curious Suu.

"Ran will go downstairs for a glass and when she comes back up we will go in the bathroom, fill it up with water and pour it on Amu-chan." said Miki.

"That's a good plan." said Ran as she was going out the door to get the glass. After a few seconds Ran came into the room with a glass, then Miki and Suu went to help her fill it with water.

"Ready?" Miki asked looking at her nodded and then Miki started, "1,2,3 GO." and they poured the water on Amu and she instantly sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Amu asked now furious.

"Sorry Amu-chan but we tried to wake you up so we had to result to this desu~," said Suu.

"........."

"Oh and by the way you only have 5 minutes to get ready," said Miki.

"OH MY GOSH !!! OK I HAVE TO HURRY THEY'LL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!!!!!" said Amu screaming and running around her room looking for something to wear and taking out her packed suitcase. She took out black spaghetti strap top, a plaid skirt (pink and black), and her shoes were pink wedges. Her accessories were a charm bracelet that has a heart, spade,clover,diamond,strawberry,blue cat and a cross,with a gold necklace and gold hoop earrings. As soon as she put the finishing touches on her outfit the limo pulled up outside.

**(Amu POV)**

As soon as I was finished getting ready, the limo was outside.

"AMU!!! WE"RE READY HURRY UP!!!" I heard Rima shouted. Then I walked on the balcony and saw her.

"I'M COMING!!"I shouted back at her then walked back inside, went downstairs and went outside. Before I left I locked all the doors and windows, then proceeded towards the limo.

"Lemme help you with that," said a husky voice coming from behind. Then I turned around and saw Ikuto.

"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear.

***10 minutes later on the way to the beach resort***

On the way to the beach resort, there was a very uncomfortable silence. But then Rima decided to break it.

"You guys, we can't just be quiet like this it's so boring and we won't be there for another 3 hours," she said. After she said that I thought of something.

"Hey guys?Why don't we play truth or dare?" I asked them considering that it was big enough for us to sit in a circle on the floor because the limo had like 3 bedrooms and a bathroom.

"That's not a bad idea," said Nagi.

"Anyone has a bottle?" I asked.

"Yea, I have a water bottle here," said Utau. Then we formed a circle. I was on the left of Ikuto, then there was Utau, then Kukai, then Rima, Nagi, Tadase and last but not least Yaya.

" I'll spin first." Ikuto said. It spun and spun and spun and then it landed on Kukai.

"Kukai, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," said Kukai.

"Is it true that you like Utau?" With that question it caused both Kukai and Utau to blush.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Really?" Utau asked happily.

"Yea," he said shyly.

"Because I like you too," she said. And with that said they became a couple.

"Anyway back to the game," said Ikuto boredly. Then Kukai spun the bottle and it landed on Amu.

"Hinamori, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Amu somewhat scared. Then an evil smirk appeared across his face. Oh shit.

"I dare you to make-out with Ikuto for at least two minutes," he said to me. With that said that annoying smirk appeared across Ikuto's face.

"You heard him,_Amu,_you have to do the dare." he said to me seductively. I sighed and then a noticeable blush appeared across my face. Then I slowly held up my face towards Ikuto and pressed my lips against his. Two minutes aren't so friggin' long. Just before the time was up Ikuto's hand snaked it's way up my shirt and then you could hear the sound _"Snap!"_

I quickly took my lips off of his and I noticed everyone was staring at me and my face was as red as a tomato.

"Excuse us, please." Then I grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him to one of the bedrooms.

"You want to continue,_Amu_?" he asked seductively.

"NO!!WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him while my face was still red.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what you did," I said to him.

"But Amu I was just having some fun," he said with the smirk plastered on his face.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at him. "GET OUT, because now I have to fix what you undid." and then I kicked him out of the room. After one minute I came out of the room and everyone stared at me.

"Everything okay, Amu?" asked Rima.

"Yea," I said while I glared at Ikuto. Then I sat back down and spun the bottle, it landed on Ikuto. Perfect.

"Ikuto, truth or dare?" I asked him innocently.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to put on makeup and let me fix your hair in a ponytail." He looked at me shocked. I had an evil smirk plastered on my face. Then I led him to the bathroom with all the girls following behind me and I put his hair in a ponytail while Utau put the makeup on his face. We led him out forcefully to where th rest of boys were and everyone started laughing hysterically at him. I took out my phone and took a picture of him and he growled at me. But boy......was I in for payback later, but right now I don't care he looks so funny.

"Does...it....help if......I say......you look......PRETTY!!!" I said to him and then everyone started rolling on the ground especially Tadase, he looked like he was going to have a seizure.

"No it doesn't," he said angrily between his teeth.

"Okay, okay come on let me wipe the make-up off your face and take the pony tail out before anyone goes into a coma!" I said calming down. After 5 minutes me and Ikuto came out of the room and took our seats back in the circle.

**(Normal POV)**

The rest of the ride to the beach resort was fun and filled with laughs but was Amu in for a BIG surprise when they got to the resort. There was one and only one person who could give her that surprise if you guessed Ikuto you guessed right.

************************************************************

**Krystal:Amu...ur in TROUBLE!!!!!!!!**

**Kathy:I kno rite**

**Amu:Krystal and Kathy u guys are mean....... especially Krystal.**

**Krystal: I kno.....I try my hardest to be mean.**

**Ikuto: **_**Amu**_**, u r in trouble....trust me ur gonna get it.**

**Amu:*gulps***

**Tadase and Yaya: Why didn't we say anything?**

**Krystal:I'm sorry Yaya, I'll make sure you get to talk in the next one......Kiddy **_**PRINCE**_** I don't know about you.**

**Tadase:*character change* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME COMMONER I AM NO PRINCE I AM KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Krystal:*sends him the 'glare'* ...Me?  
**

**Tadase:*undos character change* nothing**

**Krystal:You crossed the line for the last time!! *starts chasing Tadase***

**Tadase:*Runs away from Krystal***

**Krystal:Come back and fight like a man!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kathy:Ok then.......**

**Amu and Ikuto: Please R&R!**


	4. Meet Krystal and Kathy

**Krystal:Next chapter!!**

**Kathy:Hope you enjoy!**

**Ikuto:Boring!**

**Krystal: WTH is wrong with you?**

**Ikuto:Bcuz u caught Tadase already and he's co-operating now....... so I'm bored.**

**Kathy:4 those of u who r wondering Krystal caught Tadase and tied him to a chair and she forced him to watch Barney.**

**Ikuto:But he's starting to like it so.......it's no fun anymore**

**Krystal:Ok i'll go torture him myself........*laughs evilly***

**Ikuto: W8 4 me i cant miss this.**

**Kathy: WOW!! Krystal really is that bad........anyway we do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!!!!!!**

**(BTW, Rima and Nagi and dating.)**

**********************************************

** *Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 4**

**(Normal POV)**

**  
**"Whoa!!This place is huge!"said Amu in amazement.

"Everyone here are your room keys and who you'll be sharing with," said Rima.

"Sharing?" Amu asked scaredly. Then a big, evil smirk came on Rima's face.

"Kukai and Utau room 312, Tadase and Yaya room 313, Me and Nagi room 314 and Amu and Ikuto room 315." said Rima.

Then Ikuto's signature smirk came upon his face.

"Everyone go to your rooms, unpack, change into your bathing suits and get down here in 10 minutes!!" Rima shouted at everyone."By the way I invited two extra people, you don't know them but they're awesome and you'll love them." With that said she dragged Nagi up to their room.

"Come on _Amu,_let's go to our room," Ikuto said seductively.

"Whatever," Amu said with the her Cool N' Spicy facade.

**(Amu POV)**

I'm screwed. Who knows what Ikuto will do to me, the teasings, perverted actions and comments and only God knows what the punishment for what I did to him earlier is.

"Let's go," Ikuto said to me. Then we walked up to our room and it was beautiful.(Krystal:can't bother describe picture it however you want).

"You take the left and I'll take the right," I said coolly.

"Whatever," said Ikuto uninterested. First we changed and then started unpacking. As soon as I was finished I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and hot breath against my neck.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I finished packing before Amu so I decided to mess with her a little. I snuck up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist.

"So _Amu_, do you want to continue what we started in the car?" I asked her seductively.

"Hell no, you pervert!" she said.

"Aw, C'mon Amu don't be like that," I said faking that I was hurt.

Then I started kissing her up and down her neck and she moaned a little. I obviously smirked.

"You like that _Amu_?" I asked her. And just when I was about to spin her around and kiss her there was a knock on the door I WAS ALMOST THERE AND SOMEONE INTERRUPTED!!!

"AMU!!!!IKUTO!!!!!!!!I SAID TEN MINUTES AND YOU GUYS TOOK 15 DAMN MINUTES!!!!!!!!" shouted mini-meanie. So I let go Amu and then she was starting to come out of lala land. Then she walked up to the door.I'll get her next time.

**(Amu POV)**

Thank God for Rima. She saved me. Ikuto let go of me and then I walked towards the door and went out.

"Gomen, Rima," I said while Ikuto walked past us.

"Whatever, just hurry up and come the two girls I want you to meet are down in the lobby," she said.

As we walked down to the lobby I saw twins. But they had their differences. One of then had dark purple hair and dark purple eyes. She was wearing a black tube top that had strings sticking out from underneath so I was guessing she had on her swimsuit. Also she had on one of those transluscent skirts that people wore over their bathing suits and she had on black hair was in a ponytail and she had a pair of Chanel glasses fixed in. The other girl had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had a white strapless dress and strings were sticking out form underneath so I'm guessing she also had on her bathing suit. She had on white flip-flops on and her hair was let down and she had on a summer hat. But they look so familiar.

"Yo," said the girl with purple hair coolly.(which was Krystal)

"Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you," said the other girl(which was Kathy).She looked my way and her eyes were widened she then turned to her sister and told her something and then she looked at me.

"This is Krystal and her two charas, Aoi and Himeka," said Rima, Aoi had red hair, eyes and she had a red tail and red cat ears. She was wearing a black tube top, red miiskirt with long, red, flat boots. Himeka had the same colour hair and eyes as Krystal. She had on a white tank top and army pants with army flip-flops and she was holding a mic, she had a musical note hairclip.

"...and this is Kathy and her charas Haru and Kokoro." finished Rima. Haru had black eyes and black hair. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap top, a blue miniskirt, blue boots and a jewel in her Kokoro had the same colour hair and eyes as Kathy. She had on a black tracksuit and white sneakers.

"Amu-chan?" asked Kathy.

"Hai?" I asked puzzled. Then I took a minute to think back and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

"OMG!!!! It's Krystal and Kathy....I remember now!!" then I ran over to hug them.

"So how's life?" I asked them.

"Boring as always," said Krystal boredly.

"How did you guys meet?" asked a surprised Rima.

"Well....." started Krystal.

_*Flashback*_

_I was minding my own business in my room one day and I heard a sound at my window. The two girls jumped in. They looked around and saw me._

_"I told you, Kathy, this isn't Rima's house!!"one of the girls shouted._

_"Well sorry!!"_

_"Umm.......who are you?" i asked puzzled._

_"Oh....I am Krystal and this is Kathy sorry we came to the wrong house," said Krystal._

_"Wait! Did you just say Rima.....Mashiro Rima?" I asked them._

_"Yea," said Kathy._

_"I know her she is one of my closest friends!" I said excitedly._

_"Really?" asked the two girls together._

_*End Flashback*_

"Then we talked for a while and became friends?"

"Typical Krystal and Kathy......still using the window to get in people houses," said Rima.

Then Krystal looked over our heads to see Tadase,Yaya,Kukai,Utau,Nagi and Ikuto staring at them.

"What the hell are you staring?" Krystal asked them irritated. Then Rima turned around.

"I suggest you stop staring at Krystal and Kathy like that if you value your lives," she said everyone stared at Rima puzzled.

"Krystal hates it when people stare at her like that," said Aoi boredly.

"ANYWAY...............TO THE BEACH!!!!!!" shouted everyone walked through the door and onto the beach......it was beautiful and everyone just stared but Yaya decided to break it.

"Race ya!!" she shouted at me while take off her outer clothes.

"NO FAIR!!" I shouted at her and took off my outer clothes and ran after her.

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto was staring at Amu with his eyes widened and his mouth this time everyone was gone to the ocean except him and Krystal.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies," she said bluntly to Ikuto while she was laying down on her towel in her black string bikini and glasses over her eyes in the sun. He came back to his senses and pretended that didn't happen.

"Whatever," he said then laid his towel a few inches away from Krystal and laid down it.

"I'll help you," Krystal said. then Ikuto looked at her and she sighed and pulled her self up on her elbows.

"I'll help you get Amu," she said now smirking evilly. Then Ikuto smirked and she laid back down.

"I think we can get along fine," Ikuto said.

"Yea,yea,yea whatever," she coolly.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I turned back around to see Amu, mini-meanie and the noisy baby playing splash fight. Amu was running away from them, then I got an idea for payback. I got up and got in the water where they couldn't see me and swam under water towards Amu. She was in front of me so I reached up untied her bikini bra and swam she didn't feel it. I quickly came out of the water and then went back to my towel near Krystal. Then she noticed what i had in my had and smirked.

"Good one," she said evilly.

**(Normal POV)**

Amu was climbing out of the water and Ikuto was staring at her smirking she didn't notice that she had no bikini top on.......yet.

"Amu, what size are you?" Krystal asked with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" she asked puzzlingly.

"Oh nothing," she said as she snickered evilly.

"Ok...then.." Amu said.

"So Amu," Ikuto started,"tell me.....is that look for me?" he asked while smirking.

Then Amu looked where he was looking then she noticed and screamed,"YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she covered herself with a towel and was now redder than a tomato.

"Told you, I would get you back," Ikuto said seductively in her ear.

**(Krystal POV)**

"That was awesome," I said while getting up to hi-5 with Ikuto.

"But....why did you do that to her?" I asked puzzled.

"She will show you on her phone," he said angrily and hen went back to the beach resort. I looked at Amu puzzled then she handed me the phone with a picture on it. as soon as I saw it my eyes widened and then i started laughing so hard that my sides were hurting.

"OH GOD!!!!!! THIS IS TOO GOOD!!!!! HE LOOKS SO................... PRETTY!!!!!!!!!"I said shout laughing.

"That's what I said too," Amu said.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I continued and after 5 minutes I composed myself and went back into character.

"That was a good laugh....I rarely get any," I said coolly.

***4 hours later***

I started to pack my stuff up and everyone came out of the water to head back to the beach resort.

"Rima?" I said.

"Ya?" she answered.

"I want a room for myself and I'm pretty sure Kathy," I said. Rima looked over and saw Kathy nodding.

"Okay," she said.

"Krystal, take room 316 and Kathy room 317," said Rima.

"Okay!" Kathy and I said in unison. Then everyone walked back to the beach house, changed, ate dinner and went to their rooms.

******************************************************************

**Krystal:FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished this chapter, but I still feel pissed.**

**Ikuto:Why?**

**Kathy:Because when she was typing at first they cut off the light and she was almost finished so she had to start over.**

**Amu:Wow poor Krystal....**

**Krystal:WHERE'S TADASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:He's still in pain from last time.......**

**Krystal:Fine when he's better I'll get him...........**

**Kathy:What did she do last time?**

**Krystal:*smirks evilly***

**Ikuto:You don't want to know....**

**Amu: OMG!!! Krystal.....u....r.....AWESOME!!!!!!!! You need to teach me how to be like you**

**Krystal:Sorry.....but it takes more than wanting......I'm one of a kind.!!**

**Amu:Wow.........such awesomeness.....**

**Krystal:Ikuto...u know what to do...**

**Ikuto:Plz R&R**


	5. Sadness

**Krystal:Ready for the next chapter!!**

**Kathy:Hope you enjoy.....**

**Ikuto:Don't you have anything better to say**

**Krystal:Ok....I'll say if you don't stop antagonizing me!!! If you don't I'll use Tadamu instead.**

**Ikuto:Fine.....**

**Krystal:Ok...so if you annoy me one more time I'll use Tadamu**

**Ikuto:Ok, I'll be good.**

**Krystal:Thank you**

**Kathy:We do not own Shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

*********************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 5**

**(Amu POV)**

I am now in my room, sitting on the floor bored and watching t.v. Then I noticed that Ikuto walked in and sat down beside me.

"So _Amu_, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked me seductively while I was blushing.

"W-we are n-not d-doing anything!!!Y-you p-pervert!!" Damn stuttering!!

Then that smirk appeared on his face. All of a sudden he pushed me down and he was on top of me. Then someone flew the door open and there stood Krystal. Thank you lord for Krystal.

"Sorry, for interrupting something 'important' but Amu I need to borrow your shampoo I forgot mine at home," she said boredly. But I didn't realize was that she was in a towel.

"KRYSTAL!!! WHY ARE YOU IN ONLY A TOWEL?" I shouted at her while blushing.

"URASAII!! Just show me to where the damn shampoo is!!" she said to me irritated.

"In the bathroom," I told her.

"Ok," she said coolly. She went in the bathroom and came out with the shampoo bottle and said,"Now you can finish your business," with an evil smirk. Oh crap.

"So Amu, ready to continue where we were." Ikuto asked me seductively while nuzzling my neck.

"No *yawns* I'm too tired *yawns* today was.....a lot-,"

**(Ikuto POV)**

I looked down to see Amu sleeping. Silly girl falling asleep while I'm trying to seduce her.......anyway we'll continue tomorrow for sure. I took her up and placed her on her side of the bed and then I climbed in and snuggled her close to my chest.

**(Krystal POV)**

I walked out of the bathroom and I noticed Kathy sitting on the bed watching t.v. and laughing her ass off.

"Kathy what the hell are you doing?" I asked her obviously irritated.

"Nothing I just wanted to cheer you up," she said sympathetically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her beginning to get all teary eyed.

"I know you went to Ikuto's and Amu's room and saw them in someway and remembered him," Kathy continued.

"I...don't know.....what your talking about!" Then I burst out in tears and fell on my knees and Kathy came over to me and tried to comfort me.

"It's okay," said Kathy.

**(Rima POV)**

I was walking to everyone's room to see if they were alright and settled but the I passed Krystal's room and heard sobbing so I quickly barged in and saw Kathy trying to cheer up Krystal.

"What's wrong I asked?" I asked worried.

"Krystal, had some love problems before she left America, this guy,Kris, which was also a friend from like we were born, confessed to her before we left and she shouted at him asking him why he chose to tell her when she was leaving the following day and then she just walked away," Kathy told me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Krystal," I asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said getting up an calming down.

"I'm going to bed so could you guys leave I just want to be alone right now," she told us.

"Okay, " said me and Kathy together and then we left.

After I talked with Krystal and Kathy I went back to my room to find Nagi laying down in bed watching t.v. then I sighed. he looked up and saw my worried face.

"What's wrong, Rima?" he asked.

"Nothing, just worried about Krystal, she had a problem in America, I hope she fixes it soon," I said but then Nagi became his horny self.

"So _Rima_, what do yo think we should do tonight?" he asked me seductively. Seriously he hangs around Ikuto too much.

"I don't know _Nagi_, what _should _we do? he walked over to me and pressed his lips against mine, then it turned into a make-out session. Let's just say the rest of the night was fun....

**(Amu POV)**

I woke up and found myself snuggling in Ikuto's chest and I was about to scream but he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked me. Then I took up my phone from the bedside table and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning.

"YO!! SLEEPY HEADS!! WAKE UP!!!! GET CHANGED AND BATHED!! WE ARE GOING TO THE PARK DOWN THE ROAD!!!!" I heard someone shout in our room and realized it was Rima. I sighed and got out of bed, took up some clothes and went to the bathroom.

**(Rima POV)**

"Okay all that's left is to go to Krystal's room and that's going to be a hell of a challenge," I said annoyed. Then I walked over to Krystal's room and knocked on the door hard.

"Go away," I heard her mumble.

"KRYSTAL WAKE UP!!" I shouted.

"No," I heard her.

"Listen Krystal I will burst this door down and force you out of bed!!" I shouted back at her and I heard no answer. Then I turned the knob and it was locked.

"KRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

"RIMA!!!!!!!!!GO AWAY!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO THE CRAPPY PARK!!" she shouted I walked downstairs irritated and grabbed the master key and opened her door.

"How'd you get in?"she asked irritated.

"Master key," I answered bluntly.

"Whatever I'm not going," she said I looked at her face and smirked.

"Wow, Krystal I thought you were strong and independent but I was wrong you let one guy ruin your life." Then she flinched.

"Give me 5 minutes," she said coldly.

**(Amu POV)**

How can Ikuto take so long in the bathroom? He's like a girl. When I said that and remembered yesterday I burst out laughing. By the time he came out I was rolling on the floor and he was looking at me weirdly.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me weirdly.

"Nothing, just remembered something funny that Krystal told me," I lied.

"Whatever,"he said he said that he snaked his arms around my waist and he was blowing in my ear. I moaned.

"So _Amu_, do you want to continue from yesterday night?" Ikuto asked me with the smirk on his face.

"Hell No!!You Pervert!" I said with my facade on.

"Come on _Amu_," he whined. And why does he always have to emphasize my name like that it sends chills down my spine.

"No!! Rima said we are going to the park."

"So we could always not go and-," He started but then he stopped because Krystal was at the down and she was extremely pissed.

"." she said harshly. I jumped at how scary her voice was and in an instant I was out in the hall where everyone else was and Ikuto followed behind.

**(Normal POV)**

"Everyone, don't do anything rash that will piss Krystal off more because it won't be pretty," said Rima bluntly.

"And why should we be scared?" Ikuto asked obviously not scared. Then Krystal grabbed him by his collar.

"Let's just say, the last person that pissed me off went missing the next day."

"Ok, good to know," Ikuto said with a little fear in his voice and eyes wide.

"Go." she said coldly and in an instant everyone was downstairs.

**(Kathy POV)**

We went downstairs and then I saw Krystal she looked like she was on the verge of tears. So ran over to her.

"Krystal, I hate seeing you like this," I said to her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to take it out on everyone else," she said to me while her voice was cracking up.

"It's ok, Krystal, I'll be here for you all the way," I said to she looked up at me.

"Thanks Kathy, your awesome," she said to me.

"I know." Then we chuckled and Krystal turned to everyone else.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting I hope we can still be friends?" she said to everyone everyone's expression softened and they hugged her.

"Thanks you guys," she said.

"So that story about the last person that pissed you off was missing the next day wasn't true, right?" asked Ikuto.

"Actually no, it was," she said while chuckling a little. Then I looked at Ikuto and his expression was priceless. Then I started laughing.

"Anyway ignoring that, Krystal you're going to have to drive us to the park," said Rima.

**(Normal POV)**

Krystal groaned and went upstairs for her keys.

"Let's go BUT! When you see my car please don't do anything you'd regret," Krystal said to everyone and they nodded.

Krystal led them to the car park and there it was a black 2007 Cadillac Escalade.

"Whoa!! This car is awesome," said Amu amazed.

"Yea,yea,yea just get in,so we can get to the park and come back," Krystal said climbed in and the inside of the car was all leather. It had a t.v. in the back and a GPS.

"This car IS awesome," said Ikuto amazed.

"Whatever," Krystal said as she started it.

"By the way, how did you afford it?" asked a curious Kukai.

"I bet she stole it," said Ikuto.

"NO! I didn't," she said talking between her teeth like she wanted to kill Ikuto, "I work as a model in America."

"Cool!" said everyone except Ikuto and Kathy. And then she drove off to the took them about 10 minutes to reach and everyone that was at the park noticed the car and was staring at it in they saw the people come out first was Krystal, then Kathy, Utau,Amu,Ikuto,Kukai,Tadase,Yaya, Rima and Nagi. Then they heard all the whispering and mumbling something about models or something. Of course Krystal was on the edge but she didn't show it she just ignored them and so did everyone else.

**(Amu POV)-**I know it's so many POVs

Everyone scattered around the park in pairs, Me and Ikuto, Kukai and Utau, Tadase and Yaya, Nagi and Rima, and Krystal and Kathy. Everyone occupied a seat on benches in the park.

Me and Ikuto sat down on a bench near a tree. (Krystal:Wow......)

"So Amu you know you didn't answer Krystal's question yesterday," Ikuto said to me.

"What question?" I asked puzzled. Then I remembered what he was talking. I started to blush as red as a tomato.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" I screamed out and then everyone stared at us and I was now redder than a tomato.

**(Rima POV)**

I looked over at Amu and sighed. Then I looked over at Kukai and Utau-make-out session, Tadase and Yaya-they were talking about random stuff I guess, then I looked over at Krystal and Kathy and they were probably talking about if they're staying in Japan or going back to America. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Krystal?" I shouted then she looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"Sing us a song."

"Now?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

**(Amu POV)**

Everyone heard Rima shout something to Krystal and now she is going to sing. She went to the middle of the park and you could have seen her character change with Himeka because she now has a musical note hairclip. Then she took a deep breath and started singing. It was the most beautiful singing ever. She sang Beautiful Wish (do not own).

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarate me wo samasu_

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_

_yume wo miteta no_

Everyone started gathering around her and staring at her in amazement.

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai_

_kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_

_yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa_

_sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

_Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita_

_Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta_

_donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_

_Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite_

_asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo_

_watashi no negai wa tokete iru_

_Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane_

_Subete gakieru sonna hi ga kite_

_hitotsu no ai wo utaitai aoi umi no naka de_

_Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru_

_watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_

_yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa_

_sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

"Oh my gosh!! Krystal that was the most beautiful singing ever." I shouted at her.

"Well don't get too use to it, I only sing when I'm in a certain mood," she said coldly.

"Krystal?" I heard a boy's voice coming from the crowd, then I saw her turn her head and her eyes widened, and mouth fell open.

"You'll catch flies," Ikuto said to her. And she looked over at him and gave him a death glare.

"You idiot!!!! Not because I said it to you doesn't mean you must say it back!!" she hissed at him. He flinched a little. Then I saw a really hot guy walk up to her. I am still in love with Ikuto yes, but I have to admit the guy that was with Krystal looked amazing.

"Um.....everyone song's over so please go back to do what you were doing," Kathy told everyone. and they left.

Then I looked over at Krystal and she started crying. And then she hugged the guy in front of her.

**(Krystal POV)**

As soon as I finished singing I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked over to see Amu commenting about my singing.

"Krystal?" I heard and then I looked and saw Kris, and then my eyes widened and mouth fell open, then I heard Ikuto say something about catching flies and I remembered me saying it to him.

"You idiot!!!Not because I said it to you doesn't mean you say it back!" I shouted at Kathy came and told everyone to go back to what they were doing. Then Kris walked up to me.

"Krystal, I missed you," he said to me," I came here because I realized what I did wasn't the smartest thing ever, confessing to you the day before you left, so I came here last night and I wanted to surprise you," he said to me. I was so happy that I started crying. then I hugged him and told him.

"I love you." He was shocked but then he smiled softly at me.

"I love you too." he said. Then he kissed me passionately.

**(Rima POV)**

"Guys!! Let's go back to the beach resort for lunch!!" I called out to everyone. then everyone started walking back to Krystal's car but there was no Krystal.

"Where's Krystal?" I asked.

"Up here." I heard someone say and I saw her cuddling a guy in a nearby tree. I smirked.

"So Krystal, is this your boyfriend?" I was a little tint of pink on her cheeks but then she got back in to character.

"So what if he is?" she asked stubbornly.

"Just get down from the tree and drive us back," I said to I saw the guy pick her up bridal style, jumped out the tree and put her down.

"Everyone this is Kris," she she whispered something to me.

"Hey Rima, I'm gonna help Ikuto win Amu, help me?" Then a smirk appeared across her face.

"Sure." Then we looked at Amu with evil smirks.

"What?" she asked us.

"Oh nothing," we said in unison.

"Everyone get in," she said and everyone including Kris got in. Then he drove back to the resort.

*******************************************************

**Krystal:Ok, ok the next chapter will be strictly Amuto!! Trust me.**

**Ikuto:Finally!**

**Kathy:Yea, Krystal and Rima are u to something.**

**Amu:Plz no, don't tell me.**

**Krystal:This time Ikuto is going to have his way. *smirks evilly***

**Ikuto:Prepare your self,**_**Amu**_**.**

**Amu:Shit.**

**Krystal:Ikuto u know what to do.**

**Ikuto:*grabs Amu's waist from behind* **

**Krystal:Ok the other thing.**

**Ikuto:Plz R&R**


	6. The Plan is put into Action

**Krystal:Hey everyone!!**

**Emma: Hi guys!!**

**Kathy&Krystal:Emma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:Who are you?**

**Emma:I'm a close, personal friend of Krystal and Kathy and I'm gonna help them with the story!**

**Krystal:Ya!! **

**Ikuto:O..k...**

**Krystal:Do the disclaimer, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto:No!**

**..SAY?!  
**

**Ikuto:No....**

**Kathy and Emma: He doesn't value his life......**

**Krystal:*chases Ikuto* You baka neko!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:*runs from Krystal* **

**Emma: Ok then.....We do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

***************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 6**

**(Normal POV)**

Krystal drove everyone back to the resort. When they came out of the car Krystal quickly reached for Rima and they dashed in the lobby.

"Hey Rima, do you have the 'outfits' from last year?" Krystal asked Rima.

"What out-.......oh those, I think they are somewhere around here,why?"

"Because I'm going to which take Amu's suitcase out of her room and put one of the outfits in place of her clothes," Krystal said evilly. Then Rima smirked.

"You see that's one of the reasons we're friends because of your evil mind," Rima said to her.

"Thank you," she said. Then everyone walked in at looked at them puzzled.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Amu. Krystal winked at Ikuto and then he smirked.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Man, Krystal is just like a evil mastermind. She has an evil yet brilliant mind. I have a feeling that later something good for me, but not necessarily good for Amu, is going to happen.

**(Krystal POV)**

"Rima go get the 'outfits'." I whispered.

"Kay," she said and ran off to a room. After a few seconds she came back with a plastic bag and then handed it to me. I looked in and smirked.

"Okay, everyone, let's go to the dining room for lunch," Rima said to everyone. Everyone went to the dining room. Then Rima ran back to me.

"You are going to need this," said Rima while she handed me the master my smirk grew even she went back to the dining room with everyone else. I went to the rooms and opened Amu and Ikuto's room door and took out any clothes that belonged to Amu and then put the 'outfit' on the bed and wrote a note then I came out of their room and went to the dining room.

**(Amu POV)**

Everyone saw Krystal entering the dining room with her bored expression as usual. Then she whispered something to Rima which made her smirk evilly. It kinda scared me and then they both turned their attentions to me and then was smirking back. Oh boy. This is probably something bad for me.

***2 hours later***

It's now 4 p.m. considering we stayed at the park for eight hours and took two hours to finish eating lunch because we were talking and laughing.

"Guys we're going to my room because it's been a long day," Krystal said while Kris was holding on to her waist. Then she looked at me smirked evilly.

"What?" I asked her annoyed.

"Nothing," she said coolly," anyway g'night."

"Yea, me and Nagi are going too,' Rima said then looked at me with the evil smirk. Seriously?!? This is getting old and annoying!!

"Kukai and I are going too,"Utau said.

"Yaya's going too," Yaya said.

"Me too," said Tadase, which leaves me and Ikuto.

"I'm going upstairs to take a bath," I said to ran upstairs. I opened the door and went to get clothes from my closet but it was empty(except for Ikuto's clothes). Then I looked in the drawers and nothing! Then I saw something on the bed and my eyes widened in surprise and I saw a note on it which said:

_Dear Amu,_

_I replaced all your clothes with this and you are not getting them back until tomorrow. This is what you are going to wear tonight because the plan for seducing Ikuto is going to start today. Now if you don't seduce him tonight, I am going to make your life hell for the rest of the time here and I probably am staying here permanently. You have three options:_

_1. Act sweet and innocent_

_ 2. Seductive and sexy _

_or 3. Act cute- your choice but you have to pick on if you don't you know what I would do._

_Anyways good luck!!_

_Love,_

_Krystal._

_P.S. Rima told me about the seducing plan._

Oh shit. Does she really expect me to wear this! It was a cat outfit. The ears and tail was pink. It had a short pink shorts that ended just a little above the middle of my thigh. The shirt was a pink tube top that stopped above the bellybutton and the shoes were a pair of pink boots.

"She can't expect me to wear this!!" I screamed. Then I heard a key entering the key hole and then I quickly took the outfit and ran to the bathroom. I so hate Krystal and Rima right now. By the way wear did she even get this... I swear Krystal is soooo mysterious that it scares me. I sighed and took my shower.

***20 minutes later***

_"I can't go out there looking like this!!"_I screamed in my mind._"No absolutely not. But if I don't Krystal is going to kill-.......NO!! why should I listen Krystal? Because she said if I don't she's gonna make my life hell and she said the last person that pissed her off went missing the next day and besides I don't have any other clothes because she took them out......UGH! This is awful."_

Then I heard a knock on the door.

_"Amu, are you okay?"_

"Yea I'm fine Ikuto." I replied

_"Okay." _he said. Then I heard as he walked away from the door.

DAMN IT!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! Ok I'm just gonna have to act like how Krystal said ok, ok, ok Calm down Amu!!! I CAN"T CALM DOWN!!!!!!!! KRYSTAL IS SO MAKING ME PISSED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok Amu just go out there act as seductive as you can and get it over and done with! Ok I'm ready.

"Oh Ikuto," I said as seductive as possible.

**(Ikuto POV)**

"Oh Ikuto," I heard as Amu called my name from the bathroom in a......SEDUCTIVE voice!!

"Yes Amu," I asked her.

"I have a surprise for you," she said to me.

"Nothing you do can surprise me," I said and I was cut off when she walked out of the bathroom in a very small cat outfit,"nothing but that." Then she smirked- wait she smirked! Wow I'm really going to have to thank Krystal a million and one times tomorrow.

"Holy sh-," I started but I was cut off when Amu put her index finger on my lips.

"Shh, don't talk I have something to tell you," she said all sweet and innocent while blushing.

"The truth is Ikuto.......I love you but I didn't know how to tell you," she said to me seriously but you still could see the pink on her face.I just stared at her wide-eyed and shocked......I mean I knew she loved me but I didn't think she'd admit it so quick.

"Ikuto?"

"......"

"Fine since you have nothing to say!" she got angry but sad then I came back to my senses and grabbed her wrist and placed her on my lap.

"So, _Amu_, you finally admit it, huh," I said to she didn't answer, she crossed her arms, pouted and looked the other way.

"Because, I love you too," I told her. Then she turned to me and she looked shock.

"So, Amu," I started and then kissed her up and down her neck.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Where'd you get this outfit?" I asked her while kissing her up and down her neck.

"Krystal...left it......in here....and-," Then I cut her off by kissing her. She was a little stiff at first but then she loosened and kissed back. Then her pushed her on the bed and it turned into a make-out session. Then I snaked my hand up her top and snapped her bra. Seriously I need to thank Krystal a whole lot.

"Amu, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her nodded her head. Then I started kissing her again. Let's just say the rest of the night is confidential.(Krystal,Kathy and Emma:You ppl know what happened....)

**(Amu POV)**

I woke up and looked around I saw Ikuto was snuggling me to his chest. I smiled and got up slowly and quietly to go to the bathroom to get dressed but then I remembered that Krystal had my suitcase. then I looked around the room and saw something by the door. It was my suitcase and there was a note on it that said:

_Dear Amu,_

_FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gosh! Here you go, I snuck in around 4 a.m to put this here. Gratz! Anyway my job is done you are on your own now!!_

_Love,_

_Krystal._

I giggled at the note. Then I felt arms snake around my waist. I turned around and saw Ikuto.

"What are you giggling at?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing," I said to him. He did look suspicious then shrugged it off. So I took up my suitcase and put my clothes back in the closet and took up some clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. After 10 minutes I came out of the bathroom and noticed that Ikuto was dressed.

"What time is it?" I asked walked over to get his cellphone and looked at it.

"12:30" he said. Wow so late. Then I walked toward and went to Krystal's room. Then I knocked.

"Hmm!" I heard Krystal say.

"Krystal, you awake?" I asked her.

"I am now," she said. I tried the door but it was locked. Then I saw Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Kathy and Yaya come up.

"So your finally awake, huh?" Rima asked with a smirk on her face. I blushed.

"Uh-huh," I said softy. Then Krystal came out and she was with Kris.

"Morning," she said tiredly.

"Why do you look so tired?" I asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked and then I looked on Rima and her eyes were wide with shock but then smirked. Then I saw everyone else was shocked.

"I don't get it," I said.

"Oh my gosh Amu way are you damn dense?!" Krystal asked me.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are," said everyone including Ikuto.

"Whatever let's go get breakfast," Krystal said.

"Don't you mean lunch?" Rima asked.

"What time is it?" Krystal asked.

"12:35," Ikuto said.

"Oh, whatever lunch then," she said.

"Okay let's go," Rima said. Then everyone went to lunch.

"By the way Krystal, where did you get that outfit you gave me?" I asked.

"Oh...last year it was because I lost a bet so I had to wear it to a costume party and I hated it!!" she said.

"What bet did you lose?" I asked her.

"Um.....You don't wanna know," Krystal replied.

I chuckled.

**************************************************

**Krystal:That's chapter 6 and I finally got Amu and Ikuto together....**

**Ikuto:Finally!**

**Kathy and Emma: Ya!**

**Tadase: I'm back!**

**Krystal: TADASE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE-**

**Ikuto:Don't say it......**

**Krystal:Right......**

**Tadase:I escaped....**

**Krystal:*starts chasing Tadase...again***

**Tadase:*runs away from Krystal....again***

**Krystal:*shouts while running* Amu, say the line!**

**Amu: Haii!! Plz R&R**


	7. Girls are weak and feeble

**Kathy:Um....please enjoy this chapter....**

**Emma:Yea plz...**

**Ikuto:Why do you guys sound so scared?**

**Kathy:Bcuz Krystal is in death mode.....**

**Ikuto:Ok.....**

**Krystal:*chuckles evilly***

**Amu:She's freaking me out!**

**Tadase:I hope this chapter will be Tada-**

**Krystal:*says in a death voice* ...**

**Ikuto:Ok......Kiddy king I suggest you shut up before something bad happens to you.....**

**Tadase:I'm not scared of Krystal she's just threatening not like she can do anything!**

**Krystal:*twitches deathly then grabs Tadase and go into an empty room***

**Ikuto:Wait I wanna c!! *turns the door knob* It's locked.**

**Krystal:*exits the room***

**Ikuto:Where's Kiddy King?**

**Krystal:Let's just say.......he's missing**

**Amu:Scary.......**

**Krystal:Ikuto say the line.**

**Ikuto:Um......ok.....Krystal, Kathy and Emma does not own Shugo Chara...**

************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 7**

**(Krystal POV)**

***During lunch***

"So Amu, how was your night with Ikuto_?_" I asked her. Then I looked at her face and it was as red as a tomato.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing about Kris," she said in her cool N' Spicy tone.

"But yours was in a cat suit," I said. Then everyone at the table snickered and Amu was red.

"But Krystal you were a bunny," Rima said mischievously.

"How did you-?" I started then Rima interrupted.

"I was going to your room to ask you something and when I titled the door open a bunny suit was on the floor," Rima said.

"Oh really, so Rima, what have you and Nagi been doing lately," I asked. Then she spit out the juice that she was drinking and her face turned red.

"N-n-n-nothing," she said trying to keep her cool.

"Uh-huh," I said suspiciously.

"Well at least I don't cosplay!!!" I shouted at her. Everyone chuckled. Then me, Rima and Amu stood up.

"So Rima, who makes the first move you or Nagi?" I asked her. Then her face turned bright red.

"Krystal, I wonder whose idea was the bunny suit last night, and Amu 'Shh, don't talk I have something to tell you',"Rima shouted at us.I'm pretty sure I had a tint of pink on my face but Amu's face was redder than a fire truck.

"Rima you crossed the line!!" I shouted at her.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, really," Amu replied. And with that said all three of us were on the table strangling each other and pulling each others hair and ripping each others clothes. It was a cat fight. Everyone just stared at us in shock. Then after a while we fell off the table and started rolling on the ground.

"Ok, this is where we come in," Kris said standing up. Then he pulled me off, Ikuto pulled Amu off and Nagi pulled Rima off but we were still fighting to get out of their arms.

"Let me go, Kris!!" I shouted at him.

"Yea, let me go Ikuto," Amu shouted.

"Nagi!!!" Rima shouted.

"You girls are so weak, you can't even break free," Ikuto all of us stopped fighting to get out and looked at Ikuto angrily.

"What?" I asked menacingly.

"It's true you girls are too weak to even break free," Kris said. Then I looked at him angrily.

"Yup I agree," said Nagi and Rima looked up at him angrily. Then I thought of something, I lifted my leg and kicked him in the place where no guy wants to be kicked and I saw Rima and Amu do the same. Then they let us go and winced in pain.

"What.....was....that...for?" Kris asked in a pained voice.

"For telling us we are too weak," I replied coldly and then folded my arms and looked at him deathly, Amu and Rima did the same.

"But it's true you girls are weak and feeble," Ikuto said regaining his composure. Then me, Rima and Amu death glared at him.

"So," I started, "what you three are saying is that we can't defend ourselves and we are just 'decorations' that keep you preoccupied?"

"Basically,yeah," the three guys said. Then I looked on Amu and Rima and they looked at me and I see that we are all thinking the same thing. We teamed up together as girls and they teamed up together as guys and all us girls said,"We challenge you guys to see who's better boys or girls." Then they smirked and Ikuto asked, "What's in it for us?"

"If we win you have to tend to our every need day and night for the rest of the summer, and if you win you can have your way with us for the rest of the summer and can't complain," I said to them. Then they smirked.

"Deal," said the three guys.

"You will use the rest of the day to plan,your methods, weapons and stuff like that....agreed?" I said.

"Agreed!" everyone said. Then the girls went to my room and the boys to Amu and Ikuto's room.

"Okay so what are we going to use for the challenge?" Amu asked. Then Rima and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Simple: the one thing guys can't resist," I said and then Amu smirked evilly,"but we have to have backup plans just in case they backfire and I have the perfect thing....lemme tell you." Then everyone gathered and I explained and then all of us smirked evilly.

"Perfect," said Rima.

**(Ikuto POV)**

"So what are we going to use against the girls?" Kris asked. I thought and thought and thought but then I came up with something brilliant.

"What is the one thing that girls get embarrassed by easily?" I asked them.

"Hmm?" Then they smirked.

"It's perfect but we need backup just in case," cross dresser said.

"I have the perfect plan," I said. Then explained it to them and then we all smirked.

**(Normal POV)**

"The boys are in for it tomorrow," Krystal said evilly to the girls.

"The girls are in for it tomorrow," said Ikuto evilly to the boys.

Then they said to their teams in unison,"Prepare for HELL!"

**************************************************

**Krystal:Ooooh. I can't wait for the next chapter.... **

**Ikuto:Me neither....**

**Kathy:Ditto....**

**Emma:Uh-huh**

**Krystal:But we obviously know who is going to win.....**

**Ikuto:Yea...the boys..**

**Krystal:The girls...**

**Ikuto and Krystal: WHAT?!?!**

**Krystal:GIRLS RULE and boys drool.....lol**

**Ikuto:What the hell....**

**Krystal:Idk it rhymed oh and sorry bout this chapter being short......**

**Kathy and Emma:LOL.....Plz R&R.**


	8. Girls vs Boys

**Krystal:Hi!!! Everyone I hope you enjoy this chappie!!**

**Kathy and Emma:Us too!!**

**Ikuto:The boys are gonna win...**

**Krystal:No the girls are!!!**

**Ikuto:Boys!!!**

**Krystal:Boys!!!**

**Ikuto:Girls!!!**

**Krystal:Ha!**

**Ikuto:Shoot!!**

**Kathy:I can't believe that worked......**

**Emma:Me either....**

**Krystal:We do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!!!**

**********************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 8**

**(Rima POV)**

That night the girls stayed in Krystal's room and the boys in Amu and Ikuto's room. We woke up at around 10ish and got ready.

"Okay the boys are still sleeping, so we go to the mall to get necessary stuff that we were too lazy to get yesterday," Krystal said. She grabbed her keys and then we slowly and quietly went to the lobby and dashed out the door. Then we climbed in Krystal's car and she drove us to the mall.

"Ok, first we get manicures, pedicures and then we go to the bikini store at the other side of the mall," Krystal told us.

"You mean the one with the EXTREMELY revealing bikinis?" Amu asked nervously.

"Exactly," I said to her. I could here her gulp.

"AMU!!!!!! You can't back out now, we have to show those boys whose boss!!!" Krystal shouted.

"Your right!" Amu said,"we have to get them and good!"

"That's the spirit!" I told her.

"Okay let's go now!!"Krystal said to us.

***1 hour later***

"Okay girls, ready for the battle?" Krystal asked.

"Hell yeah!" all of us said. By this time we are on the beach wrapped in towels and the guys are waiting for us to make our first move.

"We're ready!" Ikuto called out to us.

"You better be," Krystal said coolly,"ready girls on the count of 3...1,2,3!" And then we dropped our towels. The boys' faces were priceless. They looked like they were about to have nosebleeds and faint. We were wearing string bikinis that were showed A LOT!!! We had to act sexy and seductive .Then Krystal walked up to Kris.

"Do you like?" she asked seductively.

"Uh...ummm...aaaaa...ahhhhh....oooo....ettto," was all Kris could get Krystal walked back over. Next was Amu she walked up to Ikuto.

"So _Ikuto,_do you want?" she asked cutely.

"Umm......," that was all he could say. He was just wide-eyed, mouth open and sorta drooling. YUCK! So now it was my turn. I walked up to Nagi.

"Nagi, do you like what you see?" I asked as sexy as possible.

"..........." He couldn't say a thing! He was just staring and his eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. Then I walked back over to Krystal and Amu and we looked at each other then at them and started laughing our asses off.

"Oh....that's so......funny....you guys....should see the looks.....on your....FACES!!" Krystal shouted while clutching to her the boys got mad and replaced it with God!

**(Normal POV)**

The girls were laughing so hard. But the guys had an idea so they replaced their angry faces with smirks. They walked up to the girls when they started calming down stood behind and snaked their arms around their waists.

"So _Amu_, you like tempting me," Ikuto said seductively in Amu's ear. She moaned a little.

"Krystal, you want me to go crazy," Kris whispered in Krystal's ear seductively.

"Rima,you want me to do something I will regret," Nagi whispered in Rima's ear they started running their hands slowly up and down their backs and they started moaning. Then they winked at each other they pulled their bikini tops off and let go of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed the three girls.

"This isn't suppose to happen to me twice!!" Amu screamed.

"This wasn't suppose to happen at all!!" Krystal shouted. Then they covered themselves and got mad and turned around to see the boys laughing hard.

"Hahahahahahahhhahahaha!!!!" Then Krystal thought of something and looked on Amu and Rima and they got the picture. They walked up to the boys.

"So you like it better with it off ,huh?" Krystal asked in an instant the boys stopped laughing.

"Ikuto, if you wanted it off you could've asked," Amu said to Ikuto in a sexy voice.

"Nagi, I would've been happy to take it off for you," Rima said seductively.

**(Ikuto POV)**

DAMN. These girls play good. I'm so close to caving.

**(Nagi POV)- finally don't it**

Ok....I don't know if I'm the only one but I probably am going to cave soon.

**(Kris POV)**

This is too much.....I don't know how much longer I can go on.

**(Normal POV)**

"So Kris you like what you see?" Krystal asked seductively.

"Ikuto, What about?" Amu asked seductively.

"Nagi?" Rima asked seductively.

"THIS IS NOT WORTH IT!!!! WE CAVE!!" all three of them shouted and then picked them up bridal style and ran back to their rooms.

**(Krystal POV)**

They caved!!Yes! But wait I bet their hormones went crazy because right now I'm in a make-out session with Kris and he is not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

**(Amu POV)**

We won!! It's only natural. But obviously couldn't control themselves because right now I'm making out with Ikuto and I'm not escaping until he gets what he wants. Trust me.

**(Rima POV)-so many POV switching......**

They lost!!! Girls rule!! But we snapped something because we were too sexy considering me and Nagi are making out and I'm not leaving anytime soon until he gets what he wants.

***4 hours later***

Finally Nagi stopped. GOSH!! Then I got up and went to the bathroom. After 10 minutes I came out dressed and walked out the room leaving Nagi to himself. When I walked out I saw Krystal and Amu walking out of their rooms also.

"Alright we won!!" I said to them.

"Totally," Krystal said coolly.

"We totally have to tease them about it tomorrow!" Amu said.

"Yup," I said, " anyway I'm going back see you guys tomorrow."

"Kay," they said and went back to their rooms. Tomorrow is probably going to be fun.

***********************************************

**Krystal:Booyah!!! the girls won!! Girls to the world!! Lol**

**Kathy:Lol...I knew they would win**

**Emma:Me too....**

**Ikuto:Ya...whatever now I have to provide to any need for Amu....**

**Amu:*snickers evilly***

**Rima:Hehe!! Nagi is in for a day.....**

**Nagi:That's mean**

**Rima:Since when am I not mean?**

**Everyone except Rima:True......**

**Krystal:Ikuto you know what to do......**

**Ikuto:No I don't**

**Krystal:*gets mad and grabs Ikuto's collar* You know what to do**

**Ikuto:Plzzzzzz R&R**

**Krystal:*let's go* There ya go!!**

**Ikuto: I have to admit you scares me.....**

**Krystal:Since when am I not scary......**

**Everyone except Krystal:True....**

**Krystal:Aww you guys are so awesome thank you for the compliment.....**

**Amu:Freaky....**

**Krystal:Plzz R&R and again sorry about the shortness HOPEFULLY the next chappie will be longer.  
**


	9. Girls rule!

**Krystal:Haii Ppl!!Hope you enjoy this chappie!!**

**Kathy:Umm Krystal, I think you shud take Tadase out of the dungeon now.....**

**Emma:Seriously I feel sorry for him..**

**Krystal: Fine....*goes to the dungeon and releases Tadase*Happy?**

**Emma:IDK I only said I felt sorry for him..**

**Ikuto:Aww.....why'd you let him go?**

**Krystal:Ask Kathy and Emma...**

**Ikuto:I was enjoying hearing him scream out for help.....**

**Tadase:You ppl are cruel.....**

**Krystal:I know......no need to compliment any further**

**Tadase:That wasn't a compliment....**

**Krystal:Whatever either way I take it as a compliment...*snaps finger* Ran,Miki,Suu, do the disclaimer.**

**Ran,Miki and Suu:Haii!!!! Kathy,Emma and Krystal does not own Shugo Chara!**

***************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 9**

**(Normal POV)**

"Kris!!!! Chocolate cake,please," Krystal shouted.

"Ikuto!!I'm thirsty!! Soda,please," Amu shouted.

"Nagi!!I'm hungry!!cook me something," shouted Rima.

The three boys ran to the kitchen, to get the girls what they want. It's been a few days since the girls has won and the boys were going through hell.

"This is crazy!!" Ikuto shouted while the boys were gathered in the kitchen getting the girls what they want.

"I know right!!!They've been at this for days!!" Nagi shouted while cooking food for Rima.

"This is seriously crazy!" Kris said while he was looking for chocolate cake.

"Anyway I gotta get this to Amu, later," Ikuto said.

"Yea me too," said Nagi and Kris.

***with Amu and Ikuto* **

"Here your soda, Amu," Ikuto said.

"Thank you, Ikuto," Amu said while sitting up on the bed reading a book. Then she looked at Ikuto and saw that he was exhausted.

"Ikuto, come here," she said motioning for him to lay his head on her stomach. Then he smirked and climbed on the bed. When he rested his head on her stomach, she stroked his hair and he purred.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing,just exhausted," Ikuto answered.

"You wanna take a nap?" Amu asked him.

"Mhmm," He said sleepily.

"Before you do, can you get my cellphone from the closet, please?" Amu asked. He groaned but got up anyway.

"Thanks, you're the best," Amu said.

***with Krystal and Kris***

"Your chocolate cake," Kris said tiredly.

"Thank you," Krystal said while sitting on the bed watching t.v.. Then Kris climbed on the bed and sat up too.

"Kris, you ok?" Krystal asked while eating her cake.

"Yeah, just tired," He said. Then Krystal put her cake down, got on all fours and crawled in front of Kris and started to make-out with him.

"Do you...want a....nap?" she asked between the kiss.

"Mmm," he replied. Then Krystal pulled away and looked at him.

"Before you take one can you get me some water, please?" Krystal asked. Then he groaned and Krystal went back to her chocolate cake.

"Thanks," she said.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

***with Nagi and Rima***

"Rima, here's your food," said Nagi sleepily.

"Thanks," Rima said while sitting on the bed relaxing. Then she looked at Nagi who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Nagi, you tired?" Rima asked while eating.

"Uh-huh," He said.

"Why don't you take a nap?" she asked.

"Can I?" Nagi asked.

"Mhmm, but before you do can you run a warm,bubble bath for me please?" Rima asked him as he just climbed into bed and got settled. Then he looked at her with a are-you-serious? look.

"Yes,I'm serious," Rima said. And Nagi groaned and got out of bed to set Rima's bath.

"You're the best!" she shouted at him.

"I know!" Nagi said tiredly. Rima chuckled.

***Next Day***

**(Ikuto POV)**

"Krystal!" mini-meanie shouted.

"Ya!" she answered.

"Let's go your taking long and everyone else is ready." Everyone was going to the mall for a shopping spree today and when I say everyone I mean the girls and Tadase are going to shop and the guys except Tadase are going to carry shopping bags. This is gonna be a long day.

"Okay,I'm ready," Krystal said as she was walking towards us,"we can go now." Then everyone walked to her car.

"Kris, Your driving," she said coolly.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath and then took the keys and everyone got in.

After 10 minutes we reached the mall that was nearest to the resort and the girls were ready and started shopping like mad. Oh the joy.

**(Amu POV)**

"Hey guys let's go to this store first," I said as I pointed to a store that was called Shop 'till you Drop.(Krystal:Lol.....we couldn't think of anything better).It was a cute little store.

"Cute," Utau said. (Krystal:Finally..) Then we walked in and looked around. When we walked in we heard Krystal gasp in , so out of character but a girl is still when it comes to shopping.

"Look at that dress!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous and I'm pretty sure it would look cute on you Krystal." I told her.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course!" everyone agreed. It was a black, strapless dress with a red attached broad,belt that was below the chest and it reached just below the knee. Then I shifted my head a little (for some reason) and I saw a pair of white-gold hoop earrings at the counter.

"OMG! Look at those earrings!" I squealed, then all the girls and Tadase, scattered around the shop looking at the clothes and accessories that they wanted.

Krystal was with Kris and she was going crazy!! She took out like 50 outfits, 50 pairs of shoes, 50 earrings, 50 necklaces and 50 pairs of sunglasses. Literally!!

Rima on the other hand, was with Nagi and took out, also, 50 of everything!

Utau was with Kukai and she ad like 60 of everything.

Me, I was with Ikuto and of course I had like 40 of everything.

Yaya had the least but she had more candy!! Typical Yaya..... After what felt like forever, it was now 8 p.m. and closing time was in half an hour. All the guys were carrying loads of shopping bags that they couldn't even see over them.

Tadase had like the most shopping bags....wow....I never knew Tadase was like that........so weird.

"Hey guys, I think we should go home now," I said to everyone. Then Ikuto managed to find his way through the shopping bags and say," Ya think!!"

"We went a little overbored," I said. Then all the guys except Tadase looked at me angrily.

"A little?!" they asked irritated.

"Anyway guys let's go," Krystal said exhaustingly.

"Aww, already?" Utau asked. I swear she's like a burning ball of energy whenever it comes on to shopping.

"Yes," Krystal said coolly. Then she looked over at Kris,"Kris, I'll drive this time I'll give you a break this once."

"Thanks," he said.

"Whatever." she replied. Then everyone went out to her car, put all the stuff in but made sure to separate the stuff to know whose stuff is whose, and then went into her car and she drove back to the resort.

"Today was fun," Krystal said while stretching.

"Yea fun for you hell for us," Ikuto said with slight venom struggling with my bags.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Amu said.

"Whatever," he said and then walked to the room.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed now, c'mon Kris and be careful with those bags," Krystal said coolly. While they were going to the rooms I could have sworn I heard Kris cursing under his breath.

"C'mon Nagi, bring those bags upstairs and don't drop anything," Rima said viciously at the don't drop anything part. Anyway might as well go to the room now since it's been a long day.

**(Normal POV)**

***Next Day***

"I'm so bored!" Krystal said while lounging in Amu's room with Rima, Amu,Kathy, Yaya and Utau.

"I know right, so boring," Rima said.

"What are we gonna do today?" Amu asked.

"Good question," Utau said. After a few minutes of being bored and complaining about being bored Krystal had an idea.

"Hey, let's play a prank on the guys," she said evilly. Then everyone smiled evilly.

"Go on," Rima said interested.

"The boys are gathered in yours and Nagi's room right?" Krystal asked.

"Ya," replied Rima.

"Perfect," She she explained the plan to everyone and smirked.

"Boys, prepare for a the pranking of a lifetime," Krystal said evilly.

*********************************************************

**Krystal:Hii!!Sorry I didn't update yesterday and yes I know this chappie is short but I wanted to make it longer it's just that we don't have a good prank yet.**

**Kathy:Sorry about that everyone!!**

**Emma:We promise to try come up with something good.....**

**Ikuto:Why do we have to get pranked?**

**Krystal:Bcuz girls rule.....**

**Ikuto:I'm sure Kathy and Emma wouldn't allow that..**

**Kathy and Emma: Of course we would!**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops* **

**Amu:I hope you guys come up with something awesome and funny...**

**Krystal, Emma and Kathy:Us too.....**

**Krystal:Anyway *snaps finger* Someone say the sentence!**

**Amu:Who?**

**Krystal:Idk anyone!**

**Ami: Pwease R&R**

**Amu:Ami!! Where did you come from?!**

**Ami:Krystal-chan said anyone....**

**Amu:True..**


	10. Birthday Prank and Karaoke

**Krystal:.............**

**Kathy:Krystal you okay?**

**Krystal:No I'm not bcuz Ikuto is going to leave and he is going to leave his precious Amu in the anime when the thingy with easter is over.**

**Emma:I kno rite! So unfair *pouts***

**Krystal:Ikuto you big baka neko!! How could you leave Amu?*starts tearing up***

**Ikuto:It's not my fault !**

**Amu:*starts crying***

**Ikuto:Amu *hugs Amu***

**Krystal:We do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.....*starts crying***

**Kathy: So mean**

**Emma: You don't have to leave her.**

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma:*climbs into emo corners***

*********************************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 10**

**(Normal POV)**

***with the boys***

The guys were talking about guy stuff as usual but Kris was fidgety and he kept looking out the door.

"Yo, Kris why are you so fidgety?" Ikuto asked looking at him weirdly.

"Nothing really," he said weirdly. Ikuto was suspicious but shrugged it off anyway.

***with the girls***

"Okay so everyone knows what their doing?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, Yaya, cuts off the lights," Yaya said.

"And I provide the 'stuff'," Rima said evilly.

"Perfect," Krystal said evilly, "get in your positions." So all the girls ran downstairs ad luckily the breaker for the lights were just around the corner from the lobby.

"Okay Yaya, go to the breaker," Rima said.

"Hai~!" Yaya said and went to the breaker. So they got into positions and got ready.

"Yaya! Lights!" Amu shouted.

"'Kay," she shouted then all of a sudden the lights go out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the girls screamed loudly that it spread through the resort. Then all of sudden you could hear footsteps coming down the girls smirked.

"Are you girls alright?!?!?" asked a worried Ikuto.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not," Amu said like a dying drama queen and the girls tried to hold in a laugh. Then they slowly and silently snuck upstairs. Then the lights came back on and the guys saw that the girls weren't there all looked puzzled but Kris was suspicious.

"Where'd they go?" Ikuto asked puzzled. The girls were upstairs in the hall and they were planning something again.

"Ready 1,2,3 go!!" Krystal said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"They screamed again then rushed into Krystal's room. Then the guys rushed up and they didn't see them.

"Seriously this is getting old!" Kris shouted.

"Yeah!" all the other guys shouted they heard the door to Nagi's room squeak so they went in slowly, and a little frightened.

"We know you're in there," Kris said irritably. While the girls were in Krystal's room.

"Well this is sorta unexpected, we were supposed to squeak the door in here and then come from the bathroom but this is even better," Krystal said coolly.

"Yup," said Rima.

"Anyway everyone ready?" Krystal asked.

"Hai~!" They said. So they quietly snuck out and went to Rima's and Nagi's to see confused and puzzled boys. Then they walked in.

"Hello boys," Krystal said mischievously.

"Finally! We were looking for you girls!" Nagi said worriedly. Then Krystal and Rima looked on everyone else and pulled something from behind their backs. It was guns. The boys were shocked out of their minds and their eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"What are those?" Ikuto asked obviously knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Rima said pretending to be annoyed but on the inside she was laughing like crazy.

"Boys.....prepare to meet your doom!" Amu said menacingly. Then they started shooting. But what the boys didn't know was that they were paintball guns with red paint in them. After a while they ran out of ammo and all the guys were covered in red paint thinking it was their blood.

"You girls betrayed us," Ikuto said dramatically like he was dying. The girls stood there watching trying not to laugh but then they couldn't hold it any longer. They burst out laughing like crazy and clutching they're sides.

"Us dying is funny to you?!?!" Ikuto shouted angrily.

"Oh calm down, drama queen, if you would just stop acting so damn dramatic you would see that it is red paint and it's all in your head," Krystal said calming they stood up and realized that it was true! Then they all blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! Krystal you were right!" Amu said surprised.

"That's right, pay up!" Krystal said and all the girls gave her 50 dollars each .Then the guys looked at us with stupidity written all over their faces.

"Ok, ok lemme explain," Krystal said.

"That would be nice!" Ikuto said annoyed.

"Ok, I suggested that we play a prank on you guys, because I usually do-," Krystal started but Kris cut her off.

"On your birthday," Kris said sighing. Then everyone looked at Kris surprised.

"Ya!" Kathy said.

"Today is my birthday and tomorrow is Kathy's birthday because I was born on 11:59 today and she was born on 12:01 tomorrow," Krystal said coolly.

"That's why I was fidgety today," Kris said to the guys coolly and boredly,"today is Krystal's birthday and she always plays a prank on someone since she was 10."

"Wow," everyone except Krystal, Kathy and Kris said.

"Oh Kathy remember when we just turned thirteen?" Krystal asked. then Kathy thought back and started laughing like crazy.

"Oh..yea.. I ......remember......Kris was....and you.....Oh my gosh that was so funny!!" Kathy said rolling on the ground. Everyone except Krystal and Kris was looking at her weirdly.

"Ok, lemme tell you guys, when I was 13 and Kris was 17-," Krystal started.

"Wait I thought you guys were the same age," Amu said puzzlingly.

"Oh wait we didn't tell you guys, Kris is probably the oldest here, he's 22," Krystal said.

"Wow, that's older than Ikuto," Amu said.

"By one year, big whoop," Ikuto said boredly.

"Anyway as I was saying, when I was 13 and Kris was 17 we went to a school that had a elementary, middle and high school attached it they had the same principal, which was me and Kathy's older brother. There were most popular girls and boys in each of the divisions, me and Kathy were the most popular girls in the middle school divison and Kris was the most popular boy in the high school obviously everyone in the populars knew each other in the three divisions, so I went up to Kris one day and told him that Bridget, the most popular girl in the high school division, wanted to ask him out but was too afraid to, so he went up to her and told her, while me and Kathy hid behind a tree and watched, he said 'It's okay if you're too afraid to ask me just do it,' and then she went like, ' I didn't want to ask you out, I don't even like you that much,' and the whole school was watching, and when she said that me and Kathy were laughing so hard and then he remembered it was my birthday and got really embarrassed and the whole school started laughing at him," Krystal said coolly.

"Up to this day, I still don't forgive you for that," Kris said angrily.

"But why did the other girls just pay you 50 dollars each?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, because I bet them that all of you would blush in embarrassment," Krystal said. All the boys scrowled.

"Oh my gosh, Krystal you're horrible,how could you do something like that to Kris?" Amu said.

"I know and thank you, and because I'm evil," Krystal said with a smirk.

"You see, that's why sometimes I wonder how come we weren't friends from before," Rima said, "you're mind is so evil and that's what make you awesome."

"Thank you very much," Krystal said.

"Anyway, how old are you today Krystal-tan?" Yaya asked.

"18," Krystal said.

"Awesome," said Utau.

"Yea, but she's still a little kid," Kris said boredly. Then Krystal gave him a death glare. But everyone except him flinched a little.

"I hate it when you say that it annoys me," Krystal said coldly.

"But it's true," He said while randomly looking down at her chest. She smirked.

"If I'm such a kid how come you're staring lower than my face and will probably keep you occupied for a solid half and hour,"Krystal said . Everyone chuckled. Then Amu went up behind her.

"I feel your pain," she said and then glared at Ikuto and he smirked at her.

"Anyway let's go celebrate Krystal and Kathy's birthday with karaoke!" Rima said. With everyone was walking out of Rima's And Nagi's room and went to the karaoke bar at the other side of the resort.

"This is awesome!" Amu said.

"Okay here's a box and all your names are written in here and I'll randomly pick a name and whosever name comes out will sing," Rima said. Then she dipped her hand in and Amu's name came first.

"Amu! You're up!" Rima said.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes, now go," Rima said and then she went up on stage reluctantly and picked a song. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne(do not own) was starting.

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious

I think about you all the time you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Againg and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever

And she can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

(No way, no way...)

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)

No way, no way

I think you need a new one (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me (Now way!)

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend (No way, now way)

Hey, hey!

"That was awesome, Amu," Krystal said, "what was your score?" then Amu looked at the screen thingy and she smiled.

"90!" she squealed.

"Good job,_Amu_," Ikuto said seductively as she went back to her blushed and everyone chuckled.

"Ok, enough, lovebirds," Rima said and she dipped her hand in and picked a name. "Krystal!"

"Okay," she said coolly. Then walked on the stage and The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne started playing.(do not own)

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad (Yeah)

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want

Give me a V, be very very good to me

R, are you gonna treat me right

I, I can put up a fight

Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

And let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

"Krystal, that was awesome," Amu said.

"I know," she said coolly. Everyone chuckled.

"What was your score?" Rima asked. She looked and her bord expression was still there.

"99.9, Damn it!" she said a little angrily.

"Krystal, that's good," Rima said with a bored expression on her face.

"Krystal is such a damn perfectionist," Kris said boredly. Krystal looked his way and then walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked surprised.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"I would," Krystal said coldly.

"I don't wanna know," Rima said as she dip her hand back in the box,"Oh-ho-ho, next is Ikuto,I have to hear this." Then he glared at her.

"Alright everyone watch the master," Ikuto said smugly. Then he went on stage and Sexyback by Justin Timberlake started. (do not own)

[Verse 1]

I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think you're special, what's behind your back?

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

[Bridge]

Dirty babe

You see the shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

[Chorus]

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're working with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

[Repeat 6 times]

Get your sexy on

[Verse 2]

I'm bringing sexy back

Them other fuckers don't know how to act

Come let me make up for the things you lack

'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

[Verse 3]

I'm bringing sexy back

You mother fuckers watch how I attack

If that's your girl you better watch your back

Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

[Chorus]

When Ikuto was just finishing everyone looked at him with wide eyes and jaws dropped except Krystal who was mumbling angrily under her breath.

"100, I knew I could beat you," Ikuto said smugly.

"Shit." Krystal said angrily, then she looked at Rima,"Rima do the next damn draw!!"

"Right, " Then she dipped her hand in.

"Nagi," she said.

"Haii," He said and then when he went on stage everyone's eyes widened.

You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie

You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop

Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye

And I love you so and I want you to know

That I'll always be right here

And I love to sing sweet songs to you

Because.... you... are..... so..... dear!

"97," he said. And when he walked back to the table everyone stared at him then burst out laughing.

"Oh God!!! That was so funny!" Rima said laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" everyone was laughing at the top of their lungs.

"Hahaha, very funny you guys," Nagi said, "Rima do the next one."

The rest of the night was filled with laughs and fun and everyone had a good time.

*****************************************************************

**Krystal:Finally!!!!!This chapter's done and we're sorry for not updating faster we had the biggest case of writer's block.....was not pretty.**

**Kathy:Plz for give us....**

**Emma:Yea we worked hard to make this chappie long....**

**Nagi:WTH!! I had to sing the cuppy cake song!**

**Krystal:*starts laughing* I know rite it was so funny!**

**Nagi: yea,yea,yea w/e**

**Kathy:Nagi plz say the line...**

**Nagi:Nope!1 No way I'm saying it like how you told me earlier....**

**Krystal:*says in deathly tone* Nagi!!**

**Nagi:*sighs* Fine.....*sings like the cuppy cake song* Pwease R&R**


	11. Personality Switch and the geek

**Krystal:Today...is....a very......weird day.......**

**Kathy:I kno rite!**

**Emma:Where's Tadagay?! I need to beat him up!**

**Ikuto:Wait?!? Why is Krystal acting like Kathy, Emma acting like Krystal and Kathy acting like Emma?!**

**Krystal:Umm, I don't know but that's why it's weird......**

**Emma:Damn it!!! where is he?**

**Amu:This is soo freaky?**

**Emma:Is that all you can say? Krystal is so freaky, She's freaking me out, This is so freaky!**

**Ikuto:You know it's true.....**

**Amu: *Cool N' Spicy* Whatever.**

**Emma:Ikuto do the disclaimer...!**

**Ikuto:Fine! Kathy, Krystal and Emma does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

************************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 11**

**(Normal POV)**

"Today was fun," Amu said to Ikuto between brushing her teeth.

"Whatever," Ikuto said boredly flipping through channels.

"Mmm," said Amu. Then after Amu finished brushing she felt something.

"Did you feel that?" Amu asked.

"Yea," Ikuto said now looking out the window.

"Let's go check it out," Amu said and she grabbed her coat and Ikuto and ran downstairs and out the door. When they go there they looked around.

"You see anything?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"No," Ikuto said looking around. While they were looking around Amu noticed Nagi and Rima.

"So you guys felt something too?" Amu asked them.

"Ya," said Nagi.

"But you know it's probably nothing, maybe we're just going crazy," Rima said.

"But how can we be crazy and Amu and Ikuto felt it too?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know but there's nothing here," Rima said in a I-don't-care attitude.

"I suppose you're right," said Nagi.

"Anyway good night you guys," Rima said boredly.

"Good night," Amu said. Then everyone went up to their rooms.

***Next Day***

"Kris!!Krystal!!Wake up!!! It's important and freaky!!" Utau screamed while banging on Krystal's door with her fists as hard as she can. Then Krystal got up sleepily and answered the door.

"What?" she asked in a death tone. Everyone flinched but then re-composed themselves.

"Umm....what would you do if I say that Rima is acting like Nagi, Nagi is acting like Rima, Amu is acting like Ikuto and Ikuto is acting like Amu?" Utau asked her.

"I would say that's stupid," Krystal replied coolly.

"Well it may be stupid but it's true," Utau said pointing to them. Amu smirking like Ikuto and teasing him while he was getting flustered and blushing.

"So _Ikuto_, what do you think we should do today?" Amu asked seductively.

"N-nothing y-you p-pervert!" Ikuto said while blushing. Then Utau pointed to Nagi and Rima.

"I'm telling you it was funny!" Nagi said.

"No it wasn't....it was a cruel thing to do," Rima said.

"No it wasn't, when Krystal said she did that to Kris when she was 13 it was funny!" Nagi said.

"No it was cruel to Kris," Rima said. Then Utau looked at Krystal who was shocked. Out of her mind.

"You were serious?" Krystal asked coolly but you could still surprise written all over her face.

"Yes," Utau said.

"Wow, I so have to record them and show them when they're back to normal but I still don't believe it,"Krystal said. Utau just sweatdropped anime Krystal walked up to Amu and Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I think you look sexy today?" Krystal said with disgust present in her voice, Then Kris and Amu growled and Ikuto blushed.

"Oh my gosh!Seriously, this cannot be happening, how did this even happen?" Krystal asked.

"No one knows," Utau said.

"Hinamori-san, are you okay?" Tadase asked. Then Amu groaned in disgust.

"Doesn't she usually blush or something or answer and not groan in disgust?" Krystal asked.

"Yup," Yaya said.

"Something is wrong," Krystal said. Then she walked up to Nagi.

"Nagi, do you remember what happened last night?" She asked. Then he thought back to last night and blushed.

"Ano-" Nagi started.

"Not that you idiot!!!" Krystal said, "you know what don't bother." Then she walked back over to Kris and Utau.

"We have to find a way to fix this," Utau said and then everyone to look at them.

"Anyway let's eat breakfast," Nagi said in a I-don't-care attitude. Then everyone went to the dining room.

***After breakfast***

"Ok, now we have to find out what the hell happened to them," Krystal said.

"Yea, but how?" asked Krystal walked up to Amu.

"Amu, after we finished karaoke, and we went up to our rooms what happened?" Krystal asked Amu smirked.

"What the hell are you smirking for?!" Krystal asked irritably.

"Oh nothing, nothing, anyway why should I tell you?" Amu said playfully. Now Krystal was mad.

"Amu, tell me what happened or feel my wrath," Krystal said deathly while a demonic aura started to surround her.

"Umm.....ok, I was just finished brushing my teeth and Ikuto and I felt something outside, when we got outside it seems Nagi and Rima felt something too but when we got there, there was nothing," Amu said bored but a bit of fright in her voice. Then Krystal got back to normal.

"Thank you,but what did you feel?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know it was just something," Amu said boredly. Then Krystal headed outside and everyone followed. And then they started looking aound.

"I'm gonna check the roof, Aoi chara change!!" Krystal said then red cat ears and a red tail pop up and she started jumping on trees to get to the roof. Everyone was staring at the roof waiting for Krystal to come back then they heard her scream, "No frickin' way!!!"

"Krystal?!?!" Kris asked.

"It's the crazy stalker dude!!" Krystal shouted disgustingly. Then everyone ran inside the resort and then ran up to the roof when they got there a geeky looking dude was there.

"Who is this?" Amu asked then they spotted Krystal and ran to her and started asking her questions.

"Yes, I'm fine this person is some geek that works for Easter in America," Krystal said.

"Easter?" Amu asked.

"Yea," Krystal, Kathy and Kris said.

"I thought there was only a Easter in Japan," Ikuto said confused.

"No there's one in America too and we are the ones who has to go around and cleanse X-eggs or something like that," Krystal said annoyed.

"No way, cuz we are the ones who has to do that in Japan too!" Nagi said.

"Lemme take care of him cuz he has this weird crush on me," Krystal said annoyed. But then Kris put a hand on her shoulder concerned written all over his face.

"I'll be fine," Krystal said sweetly.

"Wait since when is Krystal sweet?" Amu asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"You better thank God that you're Amu and not Ikuto right now," Krystal said annoyed. Then she walked over to the geek.

"Yo geek, why are you here!" Krystal asked then the geek smirked.

"Why my darling? I followed you here,that's why," he said. Then Krystal looked at him in surprise and sighed.

"I didn't mean that I meant what are you doing here with that thing from Easter?" Krystal asked getting irritated.

"Oh, I'm just fulfilling the boss' wish and now that you're here that makes my job easier I was sent to kill you, Kathy and Kris, but since you're my darling Krystal I shall kill you last," the geek said with a smirk on his face. Then Krystal looked at him like with an are-an-idiot look.

"Listen Neil, go home before you get embarrassed," Krystal said trying not to laugh.

"Ok, you want to play it like that, Sasuke, Chara nari!!" He shouted, "Chara Nari: Warriors Dream!!"

"Oi, gimme a break," Krystal said sighing,"Aoi!!"

"Haii!" Aoi said.

"Watashi no Kokoro:Unlock!!" Krystal said boredly,"Chara Nari:Midnight Kitten!!"

"Whoa!! Krystal-tan you're chara nari outfit is so cool!" Yaya shouted.

"Minna!! we should help her!" Tadase shouted.

"Wait-nya!!" Yoru shouted coming from behind a tree. Thats when everyone noticed Ran, Miki, Suu,Dia,Kiseki,Pepe,KusuKusu, Rhythm,Daichi,Iru and Eru following behind.

"How did you all get here?" Ikuto asked puzzled.

"We're stowaways-nya," Yoru said,"anyway since Amu is like Ikuto I'm temporarily her chara."

"Yea, we're Ikuto's temporary characters," Miki said.

"I'm Nagi's," Kusukusu said.

"I'm Rima's," Rhythm.

"What are you guys waiting for let's help her," Utau said.

"Haii!" everyone shouted.

"Watashi wa kokoro," started Rima.

"Boku wa kokoro," said Tadase.

"Ore wa kokoro," Ikuto said.

"Ore wa kokoro," Kukai said.

"Watashi wa kokoro," Utau said.

"Boku wa kokoro," said Nagi.

"Yaya no kokoro," said Yaya.

"Ore wa kokoro," said Kris.

"Watashi wa kokoro," said Kathy.

"Atashi wa kokoro," said Amu.

"UNLOCK!!!!!" everyone shouted.

********************************************************************

**Krystal:Gomen, minna!! **

**Kathy:Yea we're super sorry but we had a huge case of writers block.**

**Emma:Anyway we hope you enjoyed this.**

**Krystal:I can't wait to see what Amu, Ikuto, Nagi, Rima, Kris and Kathy's transformations are.**

**Kathy:Me neither!**

**Krystal:Btw, if you're wondering we returned back to normal.**

**Utau:Hey you guys better get them back to normal you know!!**

**Krystal:Don't worry we will.**

**Kathy:Yea......**

**Krystal:Anyway who wants to do the honours?**

**Ikuto:*hugs Amu from behind* Hey Amu**

**Amu:*blushes* Ikuto you baka neko let go of me!!**

**Ikuto:*moves lips to Amu's ear***

**Amu:*blushes harder* Ikuto what are you doing?**

**Ikuto:*whispers in Amu's ears* Amu-koi don't be like that I bet you'll look sexy when u chara nari with Yoru**

**Amu:*blushes a million shades of red***

**Ikuto:*bites Amu's ear***

**Amu:OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! You perverted baka neko!!**

**Ikuto:You are too easy.**

**Amu:Ikuto you meanie, I hate you!**

**Ikuto:I love you too Amu-koi!**

**AmuWhatever *blushes* Please R&R**

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma: Weird......**


	12. So Embarrassing and Saaya!

**Krystal:Gomene Minna!! School started back and now we're in eighth grade and we double the work to do.**

**Kathy: Yea!! plz forgive us!!**

**Emma:Onegai!!**

**Amu: Aww!! Daijobu you guys don't worry.**

**Krystal: Arigatou!! And really school is such a bitch!!!**

**Kathy:........**

**Emma:.......**

**Ikuto: I kno rite thats why I never go**

**Amu:.........**

**Krystal:What?**

**Kathy:Nothing**

**Krystal:Whatever anyway lets start!!**

**Emma:Amu and Ikuto do the disclaimer plz!!**

**Amu and Ikuto: Haii!!! Krystal, Kathy and Emma do not own Shugo chara in any way!**

**(Krystal:Btw, for the transformations, imagine Amu as a girl version for Black Lynx, Ikuto a boy version of Amulet spade, Rima as a girl version of Beat Jumper and Nagi as a boy version of Clown Drop and for Kathy, Krystal, Kris and the geek we'll describe them if we feel like it...lol)**

**********************************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 12**

**(Normal POV)**

"Chara nari:Dear Baby!" shouted Yaya.

"Chara Nari:Sky Jack!" shouted Kukai.

"Chara Nari:Lunatic Charm!" shouted Utau.

"Chara Nari:Platinum Royal!" shouted Tadase.

"Chara Nari:Beat Drop!"shouted Rima. (Krystal:Listen people srry about the names if they're weird but we couldn't come up with anything better)

"Chara NariClown Jumper!" shouted Nagi.

"Chara Nari:Black Spade!" shouted Ikuto.

"Chara Nari:Amulet Lynx!" shouted Amu.

"Chara Nari: Jewel Star!" shouted Kathy.

"Chara Nari: Rebel Cat!" shouted Kris.(Krystal:Kris has a character I forgot to mention when you just met him)

"All right!" Kris said,"I haven't done this in a while." Kathy had on a very frilly white spaghetti strap top, a very frilly baby blue miniskirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh and baby blue boots that stop a little above the ankles and a baby blue jewels holding her hair into to long pigtails. Kris had on a pair of tight pants (but not too tight, tight enough) with a black long sleeved shirt with two buttons undone, a pair of dress shoes and a pair of black cat ears and a black tail. Krystal had on a a black spaghetti strap blouse that reach a few inches above her bellybutton with a strapless see through top over it, a plaid black and white miniskirt that reaches the middle of her thigh with a chain dangling off her right side with very thin black socks ( reaches under the skirt and it's kinda like stockings but sock-like), black boots that reaches right below her knee, along with red cat ears and a red cat tail and her hair was in two long pigtails wrapped with black ribbons.

"Neil, just give up while you have a chance," Krystal said. Then he smirked.

"You underestimate me, sweetie," Neil said," Warrior slash!!" When Neil made his move a dark sash came towards her and Krystal came falling out the sky.

"Ah!!' shouted Krystal and then BOOM! Everyone started running to her to see if she was okay.

"I'm good," she said then got up, "Kitty Screech!!" Then a very high pitched meow came out and Neil covered his ears in pain. Then she smirked.

"Someone who came fly I need help!" Krystal said then Kukai came up to her.

"Okay, Hime!!" she shouted then she switched her transformation, she was now in a white tank top with army capris and white flip flops her hair was comb straight and she had a music note in her hair.

"Let's go!" she shouted then she climbed on Kukai's board and went closer to Neil.

"I suggest you cover your ears," she told Kukai and he did that," Sweet Melody!!" Then she started singing a lullaby like song and in an instant everyone was sleeping except her and Kukai.

"All right!" she shouted. then they went back to the rooftop and everyone was asleep.

"Voice Cradle!!" she said and then all of a sudden Neil and the thingy from Easter was floating and then disappeared.

"Cool!!" Kukai said," but where'd he go?"

"I don't know somewhere hopefully far from here," Krystal said.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone was up in an instant.

"What the hell Krystal!!" Rima shouted.

"Rima are you Rima again?" Krystal asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Rima asked annoyed. Then Krystal ran to hug her.

"Ohhh!!! I'm so glad you're back!!" Krystal said.

"Ok great, but where was I?" Rima asked.

***ten minutes later***

"Oh my gosh!" Amu said blushing, "I can't believe I was acting like Ikuto."

"Wow, I was acting like Amu," Ikuto said kinda surprised.

"......." said Rima.

"I have to use this footage for total blackmail later on," said Krystal evilly.

".........." everyone was just silent.

"Anyway I'm bored," Krystal said.

"Ditto," said Rima.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" shouted a random person.

".Hell." said Rima irritably.

"Hey I recognize that voice," said Amu.

"Hinamori Amu!!" shouted the voice.

"Damn it!!! Why'd it have to be her?" asked Rima irritably.

"Who?" asked Krystal.

"Yamabuki Saaya!" Rima said angrily.

"Mashiro Rima!!" Saaya shouted.

"How the hell did you find us?!?!!?" Rima asked.

"I was stalk- I mean just here by coincidence," she said.

"Just here by coincidence my ass," Rima mumbled under her breath.

**(Amu POV)**

I was so shocked to see Saaya there I didn't expect her at all.

"Umm, Amu-chan who's that?" Kathy asked me puzzled.

"That's Yamabuki Saaya we use to go to elementary school together," I told her.

**(Rima POV)**

I saw Saaya looking around and she spotted Krystal she immediately got stars in her eyes.

"OMG!! Aren't you Krystal Star?" she asked her. Krystal had a What-the-hell-is-up-with-this-girl!?!?! look on her face.

"Yeees," she said reluctantly," how did you know?"

"Because your're like the hottest model in America right now," she said.

"Yea?" Krystal said unsurely. I was trying to hold back laughter because of the look on Krystal's face.

"I heard you were trying to go international," Saaya said with the stars still in her eyes. Then Krystal looked at me and mouthed something and I started to burst out laughing. Then I noticed everyone was staring at me like I was crazy except Krystal.

"Nothing, Nothing," I said still laughing. Then I saw Saaya looking around and I saw that she noticed Kukai, Nagi, Ikuto, Tadase and Kris. I could've sworn she had hearts in her ran over to Tadagay.

"Tadase-kun what a pleasant surprise," she said with fake surprise.

"Pleasure to see you too, Yamabuki-san," Tadagay said with one of his gay smiles. Then she went to Nagi, Kukai and then Ikuto.

"And who are you?" she asked which extra love-love eyes. I saw Ikuto look at her weirdly.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" he said creeped out.

"Ikuto-Kun!!" she shouted then went towards Kris.

"Who are you?" she asked with the same love-love eyes.

"Kris Matthews?" he said with the same look that Krystal had.

"Kris-kun!!" she shouted and then went towards Amu. I swear she's so weird.

"Hinamori Amu!!" she shouted.

"Haii?" said Amu surprised.

"I'm here to stay for the rest of the summer!!" she said with her arms crossed.

"Ok?" Amu said. Great a whole summer with her so awesome!! NOT!!!!

"Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya, lets go," Krystal said to us while grabbing her keys.

"Haii!!" all of us replied.

"Wait, where are you girls going?" Kris asked.

"We're going to a photo shoot with Krystal," I replied.

"Okay then," he replied.

"No!! I forbid you girls to leave us here," Ikuto said.

"What?!?! You can't do that?!!?" Krystal shouted angrily.

"I can because Saaya's here," Ikuto said disgustedly. Krystal had a blank expression on her face and then replaced it with a smirk.

"Bye!!! Saaya, we'll see you later!!" Krystal shouted then all of us ran to her car and left.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I swear to God, Krystal is the devil herself!!!!!

"So...................." I said unsure of what to do.

"Yea," Kris said.

"Mhmm." replied Nagi.

"Uh-huh," said Kukai.

"Yup," Tadase said. Then I turned my attention to Saaya nd I saw that she was just staring at us with lovey-dovey eyes. I was freaked out seriously!! She's freaky!! Oi!! I wonder whats gonna happen?

***********************************************************************

**Krystal: Thank God!!! We're done!!!**

**Kathy: I know rite!!**

**Emma: I can't w8 to see whats next!!!**

**Krystal: Me either, but I hope it's better than this one cuz this one was kinda boring...to me.**

**Kathy: Yea....**

**Emma: I agree**

**Ikuto: Krystal is the devil......you left us with Saaya**

**Krystal: I know rite!!!!!!**

**Amu: Lol**

**Rima: Anyway minna!!!!!! PLZ R&R**


	13. Tadase proposes! or does he?

**Krystal: Hii Hii!!!!!**

**Kathy:Well we reach chappie 13 so plz enjoy!!!**

**Emma:This chapter is suppose to be good....**

**Kathy and Krystal: Yup!!!! Because Saaya is probabaly gonna get tortured!!**

**Ikuto:Good, cuz she's annoying**

**Saaya:OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!**

**Ikuto:Oh shit......**

**Krystal: Saaya, why the hell are you here?**

**Saaya: Because my fans are waiting**

**Krystal: What fans?**

**Saaya: *gasps* I have many fans**

**Krystal:*raises eyebrows* Name one**

**Saaya: .............there's....no she hates me.....what about.....no he gave me a restraining order**

**Krystal:I thought so.......anyway do the disclaimer someone**

**Nagi: Krystal, Kathy and Emma doesn't own Shugo Chara in anyway.**

******************************************************

***Summer Adventures***

***Chapter 13***

**(Ikuto POV)**

So here we are at the resort where all the girls left us with Saaya , she's so annoying! Every minute someone says something she's like 'OHOHOHOHO you're so funny'.......SHE'S SO FREAKING ANNOYING!!!!!! When are the girls gonna be back?

**(1 hour later)**

Oh Kami-sama if you're there please help me!!! When the hell are the girls coming back we've been here sitting listening to this Saaya girl go on about how she and Amu were and are still rivals and she always use to win. I swear to God that if she doesn't shut up in the next 5 seconds I will-

"We're back!!!" I heard someone shout then I looked around and saw Amu. I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Finally!!!!! I thought I was gonna die," I said to her. Then I looked at her and she had a What-the-hell?!?!? look on her face.

**(Amu POV)**

What the hell. Was Saaya that bad? I mean I know she can get really annoying sometimes but seriously. I looked over at all the other girls and they had smirks on their faces, I automatically knew that they were planning something.

"Hey Saaya?" Krystal called out. Then Saaya turned to her.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Come with us over to my room we need to talk," Krystal said.

"Ok," Saaya said happily and then skipped out of the room. I then averted my gaze back to Ikuto and he had a relieved look on his face and so did the other guys. Wow......she was that bad.

"Hey Amu, you coming?" Krystal asked me as she and the other girls were leaving the room.

"Yea," I said and then followed them to her room. When we got there we saw Saaya standing in the middle of the room waiting for us.

"So Saaya," Krystal started, " what happened while we were gone?" Saaya stood still for a while and then a lovey-dovey smile came on her face.

**(Saaya POV) -**I can't believe we're doing this......

I hate all of them!!! Especially Amu and Rima. Then a plan was formed in my head.

"Well, today while you girls were gone," I started, " all the guys told me something."

"What did they tell you?" Hinamori Amu asked me.

"Well they told me that they like me and they want to go out with me," I said. I looked at all their faces and they had on blank expressions.

**(Rima POV)**

LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! They SOOOO didn't say that. She just wants friggin' attention!!! I hate her so much!! Why is he so friggin'..........SLUTTY?!??!?!. Then I turned my head to look at everyone else and it looked like they believed her even Krystal?!?!? The world is coming to an end......she actually believed that lying...........BITCH?!?!?!?

"Well if you guys don't have anything else to say I'm going to bed now, I need my beauty sleep," Saaya told us then left. BEAUTY SLEEP MY ASS! I turned to Krystal. She still had a blank expression on her face.

"Krystal, you know she's lying right?" I asked her.

"Yea, but after she said that I almost keyword ALMOST believed her, but then I thought of something," Krystal said.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"A plan," she said to me. An automatic smirk came on my face.

"What kind of plan?" I asked her.

"A good one..........all we have to do is call the guys and tell them," She said.

"Ok, tell me," I said impatiently. After 10 minutes all of us were smirking like crazy. This plan is probabaly the best ever!! So I called the guys and told them, obviously they love it cuz it's Krystal's plan.

_"So whose gonna do it?" _Nagi asked me over the phone because we don't want to wake Saaya from her 'beauty sleep'. I looked at Krystal.

"Tell them......Tadase," she said evilly. Perfect.

"Tadase," I said with evility in it. Evility? Wow seriously I need to stop making up stupid words like Amu.

_"Perfect,"_ Nagi said then hung up.

**(2 hours later)**

**(Normal POV)**

"Tadase are you ready?" Krystal asked Tadase.

"Yup," He said with one of those gay smiles. He searched his pockets and he took out what looked like an expensive ring case.

"Ok, go out into the hall now she's coming up the stairs," Rima said to Tadase.

"Hai," said Tadase as he was walking out of the room into the hall. Everyone is watching eagerly from Amu and Ikuto's room.

"Yamabuki-san?" Tadase said. Saaya noticed him and automatically got hearts in her eyes.

"Yes,Tadase-kun?" she said dreamily. Then Tadase got on one knee. Saaya was completely confused.

"Yama- I mean Saaya-san, will you marry me?" Tadases asked as he pulled out the ring case from his pocket and opened it. Saaya's eyes were bigger than dinner plates. While Saaya was gaping, tadase was thiking to himeself, _"How did I get into this mess?"_

_*flashback*_

_"C'mon Hotori-kun please?" Fujisaki asked while looking at me._

_"Absolutely not," I replied._

_"C'mon Kiddy king just do it and Saaya will stop annoying us," Tsukiyomi Ikuto said to me with a bored expression._

_"Please, Hotori?" Souma asked._

_"C'mon Tadase be a good sport," Kris said. I sighed._

_"Fine, I'll do it," I said. _

_*end flashback*_

Tadase sighed mentally while waiting for his answer. Saaya looked like she just finished processing everything and started jumping around and screaming in joy.

"YES, OF COURSE!!!!" she shouted. Then Tadase placed a 'ring' on her finger and she gazed at it with loving eyes. Tadase got off his knees and stared at Saaya while everyone was in Amu and Ikuto's room laughing their asses off.

"Saaya-san, we're getting married in Palee," Tadase said.

**(Ikuto POV)**

"Saaya-san we're getting married in Palee," Kiddy king said. Palee? Seriously he needs to stop hanging around Amu........making up words that don't exist, but that's why I love her.

**(Normal POV)**

"Palee?" Saaya said puzzled. Then she started jumping around for joy," OMG thats in France!!!" Everyone in Amu's room heard this and started laughing to tears. Even Tadase looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Yea, France," Tadase said trying to keep up the act.

"So when do we leave?" Saaya asked excitedly.

"Well, there was some technical difficulties with the ticket printer at the airport, so we're going on separate flights," Tadase said while reaching in his pockets for her ticket. Saaya pouted.

"I'm going tomorrow at 4a.m. tomorrow morning nd you're going at 2p.m. tomorrow afternoon," Tadase said while handing Saaya her ticket.

"Aww!! But I wanted to go with you!!" Saaya whined.

"I'll be there waiting for you, so just get ready for tomorrow and we'll be on our way," Tadase said.

"HAII!!!!!" Saaya shouted happily and then sprinted off to her room to get ready.

***Next Day***

**11:20a.m.**

"Saaya-san are you ready?" Krystal asked.

"Almost," she said.

**(Amu POV)**

Wow, I can't believe that this plan is actually gonna work. Right now we're waiting for Saaya cuz Krystal's gonna drop her at the airport and everyone's going too. Tadase's room is cleared from all his stuff. All we did was hide Tadase from Saaya early this morning and hid his stuff with mine and Ikuto's stuff and Ikuto wasn't too happy about that. But anyway life goes on.

"Ok, I'm ready," Saaya said as she went to Krystal's car. When she saw her mouth instantly fell.

"OMG!!!!! This car is so awesome!!" Saaya shouted as she got in.

***at the airport***

"Bye guys!! Wish me luck!!" Saaya shouted at us while she was boarding the plane. Then everyone went back to Krystal's car. Everyone started laughing so hard.

"Oh Gosh!!!!! I.....can't believe.....she.......actually believed......what....Tadase said!!!" Krystal shouted while laughing to tears.

"I ....know........ right!!!" I shouted. But eventually calmed down.

"But where's Tadase?" I asked her.

"In here," Krystal said as she was opening her trunk.

"Hey minna," Tadase said.

"Wow, so she'll be in France all alone," I said.

"Oh!! You thought she was going to France?" Krystal said. Everyone nodded.

"Oh Puh-LEASE!!! I'm not that nice!!! No, she's going to a deserted island and she has to skydive off the plane," Krystal said. My jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure everyone else's own dropped too.

***with Saaya***

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I'm doing this!!!!!!" Saaya shouted. Then she landed in a palm tree and eventually got down. Now she's on an empty beach.

"HELLO!!!" Saaya called out.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't France!!" She shouted again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Now how am I going to marry Tadase!!!" she shouted while running around the island like a crazy person.

**************************************************************************

**Krystal: Well minna that was chappie 13 and still we're sorry for the late updating.**

**Kathy: Yup school........such a bother**

**Emma: Anyway.....someone say it**

**Amu and Ikuto: Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Let's Party!

**Krystal: Hey everyone.....here's chapter 14!**

**Kathy: Hope you enjoy it!**

**Emma: Hey where's evryone?**

**Krystal:I don't know........**

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma: *opens random door***

**Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Yaya: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Krystal: What the hell?!?!**

**Kathy: Why?**

**Emma: How?**

**Krystal:It's not even any of our birthdays!!**

**Ikuto:We know but its a 'So glad Krystal, Kathy and Emma got rid of Saaya' party.**

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma: *sweatdrops* Hehe.......**

**Krystal: Ok then, anyway someone do the disclaimer please.......**

**Amu: I'll do it, Krystal, Kathy and Emma-**

**Ikuto: -does not own Shugo chara in anyway.....**

**Amu: Hey......you meanie!! *pouts***

**Ikuto: *hugs Amu* I love you too.**

**Amu: *blushes* W-Whatever, just enjoy t-this c-chapter!!**

***Summer Adventures***

** *Chapter 14***

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone is sitting around the table eating lunch and glad Saaya is gone. Then Rima said something that caught everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, lets have a party," Rima said.

"Thats not a bad idea," Krystal said. So after lunch everyone started setting up the main room to make it look club-likeish.

"Perfect," Rima said," it's gonna be an awesome party , I can feel it."

"Rima, I'm going to call some of my friends so they can come," Krystal said.

"Yea,I'm gonna call some friends that go to school with us," Amu added.

"Ok, the more, the better," Rima said.

***Next day***

**8:30 p.m.**

Guests started arriving and the place was almost packed. There was this one girl that obviously knew them but they didn't know who she was.

"Who the hell are you?" Krystal asked.

"Don't worry about who I am," she said. Krystal looked at her like she was some kind of hobo. (Krystal: No offense to hobos because they are people to). Then Rima came outside to see Krystal arguing with her to find out who she is.

"Krystal, who is this?" Rima asked her.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," she answered irritably. Then she looked back at where the girl was to say something but she was gone. Krystal looked back at Rima and shrugged and went inside. What they didn't know was that the girl snuck into the party.

***10 minutes later***

The guys are waiting impatiently in the hall for their girlfriends to finish changing. When they finished and went in the hall to their boyfriends, they stared at them with their mouths wide open and shocked faces. It's like they fell in love with them all over again. Krystal was wearing a strapless pink, glittery dress that had a medium size bow in the front and the dress stopped just a little above the middle of her thigh. She had on pink wedges with it. Her hair was in a high ponytail that stopped in the middle of her back. Amu was in a red spaghetti strap dress that stopped in the middle of her thigh. She wore open toed high heel shoes with a strap at her ankle. Her hair was let down curly, with a red headband in it. Rima was in an orange, strapless dress with a purple belt just below her chest. She had on orange heels that had no strap at the ankle. Utau had on a frilly ,short, purple dress. There was a strap on it and it went across her collarbone to the right and it was frilly. Her shoes were high, purple open toed heels. Her hair was in a ponytail. (Krystal: The pictures of their outfits on profile)

"So, how do we look?" Utau asked. They just kept staring like idiots.

"Hello?" Krystal said. Nothing.

"Anything?" Rima asked. They are like statues.

"You guys!!!" Amu whined while blushing but they just continued standing there staring like complete utter morons and not answering. Krystal sighed.

"Lemme handle this," she said and walked back into her room and then came back out. Rima stared at her in suspicion. All of a sudden Krystal took out a bucket of water and threw it on them. That woke them up.

"What the hell?!!?!?!" Ikuto shouted now furious. Krystal shrugged.

"You went to Neptune," she said. Then the four girls walked downstairs.

"You guys better go and change," Rima shouted. As they reached downstairs people who were just coming stopped and looked at them. All the guys whistled at them. All of them rolled their eyes. Then Rima asked.

"Hey where's Kathy, Yaya and Tadagay?"

"I don't know I was just-," Krystal stopped at looked at Rima weirdly.

"You call him Tadagay?" Krystal asked amused.

"Mhmm, he acts gay with his gay smiles and gayness," Rima said boredly. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Krystal said chuckling. A few minutes later the guys came downstairs and claimed there girlfriends.

"Krystal, you obviously want that dress off," Kris whispered seductively in her ear. Krystal blushed like Amu.

"Amu, that dress looks very sexy on you," Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear seductively. All the blood in Amu's body rushed to her face and it matched her dress.

"Rima, never seen you so sexy before, it fits you," Nagi said while smirking. Rima tried and tried but her face was now completely red.

"So Utau, is that dress easy to come off?" Kukai asked while smirking very widely. Utau's face was immediately painted red.

"W-We a-are going t-to g-go to the m-main room now," Krystal said stuttering. A first time for everything.

"Y-yea, we g-gotta get g-going," Amu said. The girls immediately scurried away from the boys. The boys smirked at a job well done and high-fived each other.

"That was payback," Ikuto said smirking.

***In the main room***

"Kathy!" Krystal called out to her sister. She turned around and saw what Krystal had on. She put her hand at her she gasped.

"Gasp!!," she started playfully, " you 4 look awesome!" Krystal rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever, Kathy." Kathy had on a simple yellow tube top dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs. Her hair was let down, staright with a yellow bandoo. She had on a simple pair of yellow wedges ( picture in profile). Yaya noticed the 4 girls but when she noticed their dresses she gasped rather loudly.

"OMG!!! LOOK AT YOU 4, YOU GIRLS ARE SO PRETTY, YAYA WANTS TO BE PRETTY TOO!!!" Yaya shouted. Everyone sweatdropped.

"But Yaya you look so cute," Amu said to the hyperactive girl. Yaya had on a cute pink dress with frills, and this time her hair was in a ponytail with a cute pink ribbon. She had on pink, flip -flops with a heel. (picture in profile)

"Arigatou, Amu-chii," Yaya said.

***1 hour later***

Rima and Nagi are dancing together and Rima is grinding against Nagi, so is Krystal and Kris and Kukai and Utau. Amu and Ikuto are sitting down at the bar watching them dance and Amu's face is completely red. Ikuto looked where she was looking and then smirked. So he decided to have a little fun with Amu.

"Amu-chan, why don't you dance with me?" Ikuto asked innocently. Amu stared at Ikuto.

"W-W-W-What?" she asked stupidly. Ikuto found this very amusing and was having a hard time holding back his laughter. Amu glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said. Amu's glare hardened.

"You still think I'm a kid don't you?" she asked irritably. Ikuto just laughed harder. Amu got really upset. All of a sudden she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the dancefloor. Ikuto stared at her in shock.

"I'm gonna prove to you I'm not a kid," she said confidently. A new song started to play, Don't cha by PussyCat Dolls (do not own). Ikuto smirked.

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be home with me _

Amu was grinding against Ikuto like a pro. Ikuto was obviously surprised but he was completely satisfied.

_[Chorus]_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_Cause if it aint love _

_It just aint enough to leave a happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See, I dont care _

_But I know she aint gon' wanna share _

By this time Ikuto was thanking God at that moment. He got what he wanted.

_[Chorus]_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha , baby_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_I know I'm on your mind _

_I know we'll have a good time _

_I'm your friend _

_I'm fun _

_And I'm fine _

_I aint lying _

_Look at me, you aint blind [2x]_

_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) _

_I understand (I understand) _

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you _

_If you were my own man _

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) _

_Possibly (possibly) _

_Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me_

_[Chorus]_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

By the time the song was finished Amu just realized what she had just done and was now as red as a fire truck. Krystal, Rima, Kathy, Utau and Yaya went up to her surprised.

"Amu, I didn't know you could dance like that," Krystal said with her eyes wide. While they were talking they failed to notice that the random girl from earlier was hiding behind a bush grinding her teeth hard. She hated Amu for some reason. Then when she saw Ikuto go up to her and kiss her she couldn't take it anymore, she got out the bush and tried to think of something to get at Amu. What is she planning? Who is this girl? How does she know Amu?

******************************************************************

**Krystal: That's chapter 14 and chapter 15 is coming out soon maybe today or tomorrow.**

**Kathy: Yea bcuz we always take so long to update.**

**Emma: So we're gonna start the next fanfic tonite.**

**Ikuto:Make sure cuz I want to know who that girl is.**

**Krystal:Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Krystal: Remember all the times you always antagonized me?**

**Ikuto: *hesitates* Yea?**

**Krystal: Payback time.**

**Ikuto: *gulps***

**Krystal: *opens a door to reveal over-obessessed fangirls***

**Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Oh crap *starts running***

**Fangirls: *starts chasing Ikuto* IKUTO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Krystal: *smirks evilly* Please R&R or else.....**

**Kathy:*sweatdrops* I swear Krystal you take things to the next level**

**Emma: Everyone just, plz R&R..........Krystal's crazy.**

**Krystal:*laughs creepily***

**Kathy and Emma :*shudders***


	15. Drunkness!

**Emma:Hey everyone!!!**

**Kathy:Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Krystal: Mmmm......**

**Ikuto: *pants* What's..wrong...with her?**

**Kathy:She's not in a talking mood today.**

**Ikuto: Thank God**

**Krystal *glares hard at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *shudders* I thought you said-**

**Kathy:I said she's not in a TALKING mood....**

**Ikuto:..........**

**Emma: Anyway plz enjoy and we do not own Shugo Chara in anyway!**

***Summer Adventures***

**Chapter 15**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu went to go sit back at the bar. She ordered a coke. The random girl got an idea to get at Amu. While Amu was looking away the girl snuck up behind her and poured something in her drink. It was some strong alcohol thing, that one sip of it and you loose yourself completely. The girl snickered evilly.

"Amu-chii," Yaya called out, "Yaya's really thirsty, can she have some of your drinks?"

"Oh, sure Yaya," Amu said while handing the drink to her. The girl gasped and groaned out in frustration. Yaya took one sip of the drink and immediately lost herself.

"AMU-CHIIIII~! *hiccups* I'M BORED *hiccups*!!" Yaya exclaimed swaying around the room. Amu stared at the girl in confusion.

"Yaya, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing AMU-CHIII~! Just being as loose as a goose *hiccups*!" Yaya said and chuckled. Amu sweatdropped.

"How can coke make you drunk?" Amu asked amazed. She took the drink from Yaya and sniffed it. Then she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"EW! It smells like really STRONG alcohol," Amu said disgusted. Then Ikuto walked up to Amu and took the drink from her.

"Man, I'm thirsty," Amu was about to say something but then smirked and he chugged it down. Ikuto immediately got drunk.

"Amu-chan~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikuto said while swaying from left to right. Amu burst out laughing.

"IKUTO-CHAN~! Y-Yaya dares you to drink 5 bottles of V-Vodka!!" Yaya said daringly. Ikuto playfully glared at her.

"You're O-ON!!" Ikuto said.

***10 bottles of Vodka later*  
**

"I said 5 not 10," Yaya said even more drunk now!! She joined Ikuto in drinking after the 5th bottle.

"WHATEVER~! The more THE MERRIER~!!!" Ikuto shouted out girly like. Amu couldn't contain her laughter she just kept laughing and laughing. Then Krystal walked up to Amu.

"Amu, why are you laughing so much?"

"L-Look a-at Yaya.........and Ikuto!!!" she shouted laughing out more. Krystal stared at her like she was stupid or something then averted her gaze to Yaya and Ikuto. Yaya was now dancing like a monkey on the bar counter and Ikuto was on stage.

"E-everyone this song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Amu!!" Ikuto shouted out stupidly. Amu immediately stopped laughing. Everyone applauded and then Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship (we do not own but this song is awesome!!) started playing. When he started singing everyone started bursting out laughing because he was singing like a drunk chipmunk. Amu was so embarrassed and her face flushed and she used her bangs to hide her shame. Krystal and Utau got raging mad because they thought he was mocking singing. Kathy,Kukai, Kris, Nagi,Tadase, and Rima were laughing their asses off. Rima decided to record it for future's sake. Finally Ikuto stopped singing and stumbled off the stage.

"So AMU-CHAN~! Did y-you like the song?!?!" Ikuto asked frantically.

"What are you some idiot?" Amu shouted, "of course not!!" Then stomped off somewhere else.

"BUT AMU-CHAN~!" Ikuto whined. Amu just ignored him and continued walking away. She was walking towards Krystal who looked like she was ready to kill. Amu hesitated to go near her. And what made her hesitation worse, was that Utau was beside her too and a deadly aura was surrounding them.

"K-Krystal, U-Utau, you guys ok?" Amu asked scared. Krystal and Utau looked up and smiled wickedly.

"Yes, we are Amu-chan, why do you think otherwise?" They asked simultaneously deadly. Amu shuddered and backed away in fear.

***3 hours later***

Ikuto and Yaya are now passed out, and it was now around 11p.m. and the party is getting more and more hype. Kris and Kukai tried to help Ikuto to his room, while Amu and Krystal tried to help Yaya. A few minutes later they got Ikuto in bed and Yaya in bed and was now going back to the party.

"Seeing them drunk, reminds me of the time when Krystal got drunk, " Kris said out and Krystal blushed a million shades of red and covered Kris' mouth. She waved around frantically with her free hand.

"Don't listen to him he's tired," Krystal said trying to change the subject. Amu and Kukai raised their eyebrows in suspicion.

"Krystal what happened?" Amu asked now interested.

"N-Nothing happened," she said nervously as she removed her hand from Kris' mouth. By this time they walked back in the main room and went over to Rima, Nagi, Utau, Kathy and Tadase. Rima noticed Krystal's red face and raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Krystal, why are you blushing?" Rima asked. Krystal held her head down so her bangs could cover her face. Then Kris smirked.

"Because when we were walking downstairs I said I remembered the time Krystal got drunk," he said slyly. Krystal's head shot up.

"SHUT UP!!" she shouted. They stared at him with interest while Kathy just smirked evilly.

"I remember that time too," Kathy said. Krystal averted her gaze to Kathy.

"Not you too, Kathy!!" Krystal whined.

"I want to know what happened!!" Rima shouted and Krystal had a worried look on her face.

"You don't want to know that story,it's so old and stale," Krystal said hopefully trying to change their minds.

"No we want to know," Utau said smirking. Krystal kept on trying to convince them otherwise but it wasn't working. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll let Kris and Kathy tell you guys but later not now," Krystal said embarrassed. Everyone nodded. all of a sudden the girl from earlier went up to Amu and slapped her. Amu's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell, why the hell, who the hell?!?!?!" Amu shouted now furious.

"Humph!!!", the girl said, " that's what you get for being with Ikuto-sama!!" Amu looked at the girl in disbelief. Then Krystal interrupted.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" she asked for probably the millionth time in one night. The girl glared at Krystal. Wow, some nerve. Krystal's deadly aura came around again and everyone scurried away from her except the girl because she didn't know what to expect.

"Answer the question, if you don't want me to crucify you, bring you back to life then crucify you again," Krystal said in the most deadliest voice ever. The girl whimpered and answered the question.

"My name is Suzuki Takahashi (Krystal: sorry random name)," she said now afraid. Krystal's aura went down a bit. Then Amu went up back.

"Suzuki Takahashi, why does that name sound familiar?" she asked. She started thinking and thinking then Rima came up.

"Suzuki Takahashi, Suzuki Takahashi........I remember you're that girl in our class right?' Rima asked. The girl nodded.

"Why did you slap Amu?" Rima asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Because she's whoring all over Ikuto-sama," Suzuki replied bluntly. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!?!?" Amu said getting all girl rolled her eyes at Amu.

"You do know that she's his girlfriend right?" Rima asked her like she was stupid. Suzuki gasped.

"Don't lie to me like that," Suzuki said shocked. The girls just stared at her like she was some retard. Then Ikuto came downstairs with a massive migraine, his hair was messy, his clothes was messy, his eyes were squinted because of the lights and he was getting irritated because of the loud music.

"Amu, you have any painkillers?" Ikuto asked her completely ignoring the girl. Amu nodded.

"Yeah, they're upstairs in our room, in the bathroom," she replied. Suzuki squealed. Ikuto winced.

"IKUTO-SAMA!!!!!" Suzuki shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!???" Ikuto shouted and Suzuki winced.

"You don't know me?" Suzuki asked sadly.

"No," Ikuto replied bluntly. Then he looked closely at her and got even more annoyed.

"I remember now, you're one of those annoying fangirls that stalk me and annoy me to death," Ikuto said. Suzuki brightened up. Then he ignored her.

"Whatever , thanks, _Amu,_" Ikuto said and smirked and went back upstairs. Amu's face flushed.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!!!!" Amu shouted out. She could have sworn she heard chuckling. Suzuki glared at Amu.

"Ok, get the hell out of here you're not welcome here," Krystal said irritated. Suzuki glared at her again. Rima scoffed.

"Very brave girl," Rima said while walking away with Nagi hoping not to witness a murder. Krystal dragged the girl by her hair and brought her out of the place. A few minutes later she came walking back into the main hall.

"What did you do to her?" Amu asked scared to know. Krystal just winked and brought her freshly manicured finger to her mouth.

"It's a secret," then walked away with Kris. Amu stared over to Utau. Utau shrugged and walked away with Kukai. Amu shuddered.

"I don't want to know," Amu said to herself.

***1 hour later***

It's now after midnight and the party is over. Everyone went home but the gang, except Yaya and Ikuto, were in Krystal's room awaiting the 'Drunk Krystal' story.

"Okay so this is how it starts," Kris said smirking.

************************************************************

**Krystal: Whew!! That's chappie 15.**

**Kathy:Mhmm, chappie 16 will be out once we figure out something good.**

**Emma: Uh-huh**

**Ikuto:Aww!! Too bad I'm sleeping I won't know what will go on!!**

**Amu: Don't worry I'll tell you!!**

**Ikuto: Aww, thanks Amu-koi!! *hugs Amu***

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma: Awww!!! Isn't that cute!! Plz R&R!!**


	16. Fricky, Fricky, Fricky, WORD!

**Krystal: Hey everyone!!! This is the next chappie of Summer Adventures, hope u enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Wow, I really want to know what happened when Krystal got drunk…**

**Krystal: I've got some tricks up my sleeve….**

**Ikuto: How did u figure it out?**

**Krystal: Oh, at school, I have some very funny friends so I asked them for some help**

**Ikuto: Ok then…**

**Krystal: Anyway, plz enjoy and we do not own Shugo chara in anyway!**

***Summer Adventures*'**

** *Chapter 16***

**(Normal POV)**

"Okay so, this is last year and Krystal and Kathy were at school," Kris started.

_*flashback*_

_Krystal and Kathy are in their class waiting for homeroom time to start, and then this a guy with red hair and black eyes, approached them._

"_Hey guys, you know Brooke is having a party," said the guy. Krystal groaned in disgust._

"_Kyo, why do we care we've been in rivalry with Brooke since I could remember," Krystal said coldly._

"_C'mon it's an open party this year, so everybody's invited," Kyo said._

_Krystal scoffed, "So her parties are so lame that anyone is invited, huh?"_

_Kyo and Kathy snickered. Just then Brooke went up to them._

"_So Krystal," she started and Krystal is just glaring at her, "you coming to my party this year?"_

"_Yea, right," she started sarcastically, but then added coldly, "it would be a privilege to have me at your party."_

_Brooke scoffed and laughed at Krystal._

"_What's so funny?" she asked with venom playing with her words._

"_Oh, nothing, but I'm sure you'll be there because, We the Kings _(Krystal: we do not own!)_ will be there," Brooke added in a sing-song voice. Krystal's head shot up instantly. Then she glared at her._

"_That's a lie," she said icily._

"_Sure," she said suspiciously. Then the bell rang. Krystal thought, _"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go."

_*Later*_

_Krystal and Kathy are home at this time picking outfits for the party they're 'going to'._

"_How about this?" Krystal asked. Kathy shook her head no._

"_No, you have to look good, you have to out-do Brooke!!" Kathy said with enthusiasm._

"_I know but everything I ask you say no," Krystal whined. Then they heard a knock on their door._

"_Come in," they said simultaneously. It was their most favorite older brother ever, Kaige._

"_What you girls up to?" Kaige asked them. He was about 21, he stopped by for frequent visits, he had black hair and blue eyes._

"_Hey, Kaige," they said simultaneously. Then Krystal got an idea and smirked. She got into cute little sister mode and Kathy got the jest._

"_Kaige-onii-chan, please can you bring Kathy and Krystal to the mall?" she asked. Kaige stared at Krystal with an urge to say yes but tried to fight it._

"_Pwetty Pwease?" she said with innocent eyes. He sighed in defeat._

"_Fine." Krystal smirked in victory. After a few minutes they left._

_*1 hour later*_

_Krystal and Kathy had a truck-load of bags and left them to their brother who was already use to this. Krystal still couldn't find an awesome outfit s that she could beat Brooke at her own game._

_Then Krystal just suddenly stopped and saw the perfect outfit in the glass of her favorite store, The Finishing Touch. It was a kind of simple, but sexy outfit. It had black, tight leather pants, with a black blouse and a black leather jacket with and black open-toed heels and a Michael Jackson hat. Krystal was absolutely, positively not leaving the mall until she gets that outfit and that she did. Perfect._

_*The Next day: Party Time!*_

_Everyone was at Brooke's party. She had a big mansion which had people all over. Near the pool, in the front yard, in the house, all over._

_When Krystal and Kathy got there, all eyes were on them. Kathy had on a pink, kind of, off shoulder blouse that had a tight fit at the end of the blouse and had on denim shorts that stopped a little above the middle of her thigh. She had on a long pair of high heel pink boots. Kris was with them. He had on a black dress shirt and a pair of jeans pants on._

_They walked inside. Brooke spotted them. When she saw Krystal's outfit she gasped. Krystal obviously, heard her gasp because she was smirking._

"_Ok, Brooke, we both know why I'm here," Krystal said with everyone's attention still on her, her sister and Kris. Brooke was furious but came up with something._

"_Krystal, before that, I dare you to have a few alcoholic drinks," Brooke said. Krystal looked at her weirdly._

"_What are you, a retard?" Krystal asked, and was about to walk away but then she heard Brooke say, "I knew you were too chicken." Krystal turned around immediately and glared at her._

"_Give me the drink," she said. Brooke smirked in victory._

_*A whole lot of bottles and hours later*_

_By this time Krystal and Kathy was beyond drink. During the course of the time, Krystal forced some drinks down her throat, because she didn't want to do it on her own, and then started drinking more and more and more._

"_Hahahaha," Krystal giggled giddily. Kris was concerned._

"_I'm going to take them home," he said. Then they left the party._

_*Little later*_

_Kathy and Krystal are swaggering back home with Kris trying to help. They were passing a park and Krystal and Kathy ran in. Krystal spotted a puddle. _

"_Oooh~! A pud-dle!!" Krystal shouted happily and started jumping in it like an idiot. Then she suddenly stopped._

"_Kathy, give me a beat," she said all gangsta like._

"_What beat~?" Kathy asked swaggering._

"_The beat," Krystal said again. Then all of a sudden Kathy started,_

"_Mmm psh, mmm mmm mmm psh, mmm psh, mmm mmm mmm psh," she started and then Krystal started rapping._

"_Fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky,fricky, My name is Krizzy Frizz and I'm rapping like a wiz, I'm just coming from a party and you know that I'm a hawtie~!" She started. Kris started laughing hard._

"_Mmm psh, mmm mmm mmm psh, mmm psh, mmm mmm mmm psh," Kathy continued._

"_Fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, You might think that I'm just a drunk but I know I'm just a punk, I see the stars up in the sky and you know I'm so fly~!" Krystal continued. By this time Kris is laughing so hard tears are coming out._

"_Mmm psh, mmm mmm mmm psh, mmm psh, mmm mmm mmm psh," Kathy continued._

"_Fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, fricky, I feel like to vomit and it's coming like a comet~!" Krystal ended while she was running towards a tree to throw up._

"_Fricky, fricky, fricky, WORD~!" Kathy shouted._

_*end flashback*_

At this time, everyone is cracking up on the floor with tears in her eyes and Krystal's bangs are hiding her face and her face is redder than a tomato.

"Okay, haha, it's not that funny," Krystal said while looking away.

"Ye-Yes, it-it is!!!!!" Rima shouted while laughing hard. Their laughter filled the whole of the resort.

"Oh gosh!!" Amu shouted. Everyone sides are killing them right now and Krystal is getting even more embarrassed. After what seemed to feel like hours everyone finally calmed down, but a few giggles escaped.

"Whoa, man that was the best laugh ever," Rima said.

"Whatever, now good night," Krystal said walking to the door and opening it for them to leave. Everyone started to get up and leave when they were all almost out Rima said,

"And now we're going to sleep, see ya tomorrow ma peep~!" Rima rapped like Krystal and ran for her dear life while starting to laugh again. Apparently, everyone else heard this because Krystal heard laughter taking place again. Krystal got more embarrassed, so she slammed the door and turned to Kris.

"You and your big mouth," Krystal said now pissed. Kris just chuckled.

*********************************************************

**Krystal: Wow, so yea that's the Drunken Krystal story.**

**Kathy: Mhmm**

**Ikuto: Ok then….**

**Krystal: I wish you guys could here how it actually sound then the effect would be so much better, because I would think it would actually be boring without the sound.**

**Emma: I kno rite….**

**Krystal: Anyway, plz R&R and we hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Best Summer Ever!

**Krystal: Hey everyone!! Civilization is defined as an advanced level of development marked by a complex social and political organization and a high level of culture.**

**Kathy: Sorry guys, Krystal and Emma has a History test 2morrow…**

**Emma: The civilization in the Nile region began in 3800 B.C.E.**

**Kathy: Hehe….**

**Ikuto: Ok then……**

**Kathy: I kno rite….**

**Ikuto: So….**

**Krystal: Mesopotamia is now known as present day Iraq.**

**Kathy: *sweatdrops* Anyway Yoru please do the disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Haii!!!!! Krystal, Kathy and Emma do not own Shugo chara in anyway!!**

***Summer Adventures***

** *Chapter 17***

**(Rima POV)**

I'm dying. I'm dying a slow and painful death. I'm dying of BOREDOM!!! It's so boring. There's nothing to do and it suddenly got hot!! So here is everyone sprawled all over the place trying to get some cool breeze. I can't believe the A/C isn't working, of all the times!!

"Guys, seriously we need to do something, if we don't I'll literally die of boredom," I said to them.

"But what are we going to do?" Amu asked, fanning herself with a book, from where she got it I have no idea.

"I have no idea," I said to her slowly and boredly. I looked over at Krystal, she looked like she was ready to die.

"Just kill me now," she said miserably. I stared at her for a while then smirked to myself evilly.

"Hey everyone, do you want anything to drink?" I asked them keeping my I'm-dying face.

"YES!!!" everyone shouted happily. So I got up, went downstairs and got some drinks. When I got back upstairs everyone immediately lined up for drinks. I smirked again to myself, Nagi must have noticed because he looked at me weirdly. I just whispered in his ear. Then he smirked. Things will soon, be interesting.

------------**30 minutes later------------------**

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone is laughing now. Krystal got drunk again. Yes, I rigged her drink. I know I'm evil but it was boring, so drastic times call for drastic measures. She's dancing like a monkey right now and singing Can't Touch Me (Krystal, Kathy and Emma: We do not own!!!), the one Peter Griffin from Family Guy (Krystal, Kathy and Emma: We also do not own!!!) sang. And it's very funny.

"Uh-uh-uh, can't touch me," Krystal started. Oh, and did I mention she's dressed like Peter.

"Ju-Ju-Ju-Ju-Just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon, I got diplomatic immunity so Hammer you can't sue. I can write graffiti even jaywalk in the street I could riot, loot, not give a hoot

and touch your sister's teat. Can't touch me, can't touch me," Krystal started singing. Everyone is rolling on the ground, laughing by now. But me, I'm recording this. I can use this as blackmail also. Then she continued singing.

"Stop! Peter-time. I'm a big shot there's no doubt. Light a fire and pee it out. Don't like it? Kiss my rump. Just for a minute let's all do the Bump," then she started doing the bump and I'm cracking up trying to record it properly.

"Can't touch me, yea do the Peter Griffin Bump. Can't touch me," she started doing the bump again.

"I'm presidential Peter, Interns think I'm hot. Don't care if you're handicapped. I'll still park in you spot. I've been around the world from Hartford to Backbay. It's Peter, go, Peter, MC Peter, Yo, Peter. Let's see Regis rap this way. Can't touch me," she ended there and everyone looked like they soon go into a seizure. After I recorded everything I couldn't take it anymore I fell on the ground, started rolling and laughing.

"It's- It's t-t-too m-m-much," I shouted out laughing, now clutching to my sides.

"I c-c-can't breathe!!! HA!!" Amu shouted out cracking up again. And what made it worse was that Krystal had this goofy grin on her face.

--------------**1 hour later---------------------**

Krystal finally passed out and we're still laughing why because she started singing again before she passed out and she was singing Very First Christmas from SpongeBob (Krystal, Kathy, Emma: We do not own!!!). Krystal need to get drunk more often, that was the best laugh I had in years. I should know cuz I'm a critic of comedy, and that was real comedy.

"Man, that was so funny," Amu said with a tear-stained face.

"We have to tease Krystal about this later," Ikuto said also with a tear-stained face. Even Ikuto, was laughing hard. Shocker!

**(Amu POV)**

Oh gosh!! Who knew Krystal could be so funny? She seriously needs to get drunk more often. That was hilarious. Even Ikuto was laughing hard, and his face was stained with tears. I checked he clock on the wall in the room we were in and it was like, 6 p.m. I didn't know we were here so long. But it was worth it. Then something hit me.

"Hey guys," I said. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"Can you believe summer's ending in 2 weeks?' I asked them. They smiled. They must have been remembering all the good times that we had.

"Yea," Rima smiling.

"Probably, the best summer I've ever had," Ikuto said. Everyone nodded. Then Rima said something.

"You know, there's going to be an End of Summer party?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yea, it's on the day before we leave," she continued.

"Really?" Yaya asked. Rima nodded. I smiled.

"Then we should make the best of it," I said to everyone and they agreed.

*********************************************************

**Krystal: Well, that was chapter 17 and chapter 18 will be out soon.**

**Kathy: I liked this chapter.**

**Emma: Me too, it was funny and touching.**

**Ikuto: Yea…..**

**Amu: It was awesome!!**

**Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Yaya: We loved that summer. Full of so many good memories.**

**Krystal: Anyway, Plz R&R and we hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Ikuto and Amu : We know we did.  
**


	18. End of Summer

**Krystal: Hey everyone….**

**Kathy: This is chapter 18 of Summer Adventures**

**Emma: So plz enjoy…**

**Ikuto: I'm bored…..**

**Krystal: Too bad, anyway, we do not own Shugo Chara in anyway!**

**Tadase: Hey Minna!!**

**Krystal: Where the HELL did you come from?!?!**

**Tadase: I fell from the sky!!**

**Krystal: You really did because you hit your head as a baby that's why you don't have any damn sense!!**

**Rima: *snickers***

**Ikuto: *smirks* That's true…..anyway enjoy!**

***Summer Adventures***

** *Chapter 18***

**(Amu POV)**

*2 weeks later*

Well here it is the day before we leave to go back home. Right now me, Rima, Krystal, Kathy, Utau and Yaya are getting ready for the party. I sigh.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Krystal asked while applying her lipstick and staring at me.

"Nothing, it's just that I kinda wanted this summer to last," I said.

"Yea, I have to say this summer was the most awesome summer I've ever had," Rima said smiling longingly into a distance.

"Yea," I replied. Then a knock was heard on the door interrupting our thoughts. I got up and walked to the door. All the guys were there. Did I mention we were all in only undergarments? My face turned red while I tried to reach for something to cover myself up.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!!" I shouted. All the guys smirked when they saw that we were like that. All the girls' faces flushed.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all of us shouted and started picking up random things to throw at them. Nail polish, lipsticks, pillows, nail scissors, nail files, deodorants, lotion bottles, cell phones, Ipods, et cetera, et cetera, flew across the room and all the guys tried to dodge them. They immediately ran out and closed the door behind them and we stopped throwing things. Our faces were still flushed.

"I know they've seen us a little bit more exposed but there's a limit," Rima commented, face still red.

"I second that," said Krystal with her face red also. Anyway after that…….awkward moment we started getting ready.

*2 hours later*

We're now ready for the party. I had on a light blue miniskirt and a white tank top with some Chanel whit flip-flops. My accessories were a light blue spade necklace. Simple, yet sexy. Krystal had on a black V-neck blouse with some denim shorts and flat, black boots. Her accessories were a long black necklace that had to be doubled and a silver thumb ring. Rima had on a red spaghetti strap top with black, skinny jeans and black converse. Her accessories are a red choker and a silver watch. Kathy had on a purple spaghetti strap dress on and she had on blue heels. She had on a blue heart necklace. Utau had on a black tube top with a pair of jeans Capri's and some black boots. She had on a black choker. Yaya had on a cute pink dress and white flip-flops. She had on a butterfly bracelet.

"Ready, girls?" Rima asked us. Everyone nodded. Then we walked out the room ready for the party.

*30 minutes later*

The party is in the garden at the back and it's so beautiful. It's about 7 at night now and the stars are out and the party is so reserved. You could literally get lost in the lights. The lights glisten in the pool and if you listen closely you could here the waves from the beach below. It's so mesmerizing, glorious and even romantic. Then all of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Ikuto?" I asked him, my face flushed.

"Nothing just enjoying the scene with you," he said in that sexy, husky voice I love.

"Mmm," I said staring out at the ocean. We stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes of what felt like hours, until we heard a scream and the lights suddenly went out.

"What the hell?!!?" I shouted out.

"Is everyone alright?" Krystal asked.

"Yea," said Ikuto still holding onto me. Then a light came on. Kathy had a flashlight.

"Where'd you get a flashlight?" Rima asked.

"I always carry one," she replied. Weird……….

"Anyways, we should go to the breaker," Rima said. Then Kathy pointed the light inside the resort and we walked to the breaker. Rima flipped the switched but the lights still didn't come on. Then she flipped it again and again and again, nothing.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. Oh, and guess what, Ikuto won't let go. But I sort of didn't mind.

"I don't know, but we have to figure out why the lights went out so suddenly," Krystal said in a creepy voice. I shuddered.

"Is Amu-koi scared?" I heard Ikuto ask me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course not!" I shot back. I could feel him smirk in the dark.

"Anyway, moving on," Rima started, "let's go upstairs to try figure out what the hell is going out." So we walked upstairs slowly because it was still pitch dark. Then when we got in the hall we heard a door squeak and knowing me I got scared almost immediately.

"What was that?" I asked trying not to sound scared. Note: Trying but failing miserably.

"Amu, you're scared already?" Rima asked incredulously.

"No," I answered trying not to sound scared again. Then the door squeaked again. I got even more scared. By this time Ikuto let go, but I wish he didn't.

"What the hell is that?!" Krystal asked getting annoyed. Then she grabbed the flashlight from Kathy and walked over irritated to where the door squeaked. When she got in there, she disappeared. I was in Piss-my-pants mode.

"Krystal?" I called out. No answer.

"Krystal, enough pranks, you need to stop them," Kathy said sacredly. Nothing.

"SERIOUSLY!!!" Rima shouted out. Nada. Then all of a sudden she walked out with a hand over mouth and someone behind her with a ski mask on.

"Oh my God," I said in Shit-my-pants mode now.

"Don't do anything rash if you want her alive," the person said. Then suddenly the lights came back on. Kris looked like he wanted to kill someone, in particular the person holding Krystal hostage.

"Who are you?" Rima asked scared.

"Someone, something, who knows," said the person mysteriously. I shivered. Then I felt a hand go on mine. It was Ikuto's. Then Krystal did something unexpected; she bit the person's hand, and then glared at them.

"You have some damn nerve, you know that right?" Krystal asked playfully angry. The person removed the mask. It was a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Onii-chan, you idiot!!" Krystal shouted then hugged him. Kathy ran over and jumped on his back.

"You damn idiot," Kathy said.

"You're really mean, you know that right?" Krystal said.

"Yes, yes I do," he replied chuckling. Everyone else, except Kris who went to greet him which was supposedly his best friend, just stared in confusion.

"Everyone this is our brother, Kaige the one we told you about," Krystal said.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. Then everyone went over to them and introduced themselves and everyone became fast friends. As for the party, well we didn't bother with that, we just sat and talked and yadi yadi ya.

"You know we should be packing, right?" Rima asked. Everyone groaned.

*Next Day*

"Well, that's our ride," Rima said to Krystal, Kathy, Kris and Kaige. She smiled.

"We're going to miss you," I said to them.

"Yea, us too," said Krystal and Kathy. We hugged them.

"Anyway, life goes on and hopefully we'll see you soon," Krystal said.

"God, you're so stubborn," Rima said to her. Everyone else chuckled.

"Anyway, see you soon," Kathy said, and once more hugged us. Then we went to the limo and went back home. We looked back and saw them waving. Everyone sighed happily.

"Best summer ever," we all said simultaneously.

** **************************************************

**Krystal: Well that's the end of Summer Adventures.**

**Kathy: Yea, this was the last chapter.**

**Emma: But don't worry there'll be a sequel.**

**Krystal: Of course!!!**

**Kathy: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it…**

**Krystal: Plz R&R and btw the sequel's name is 'School is such a Bother'.**

**Kathy: So look forward to it.**

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma: Bye for now!!**


End file.
